Save me from the Roses
by EthreaLDistortions
Summary: On a night of celebration amongst friends the demon swordsman Crona disappears mysteriously and soon finds himself in a danger far more frightening to him than even Medusa can Kid and the others find him and rescue him before it's too late? (Contains spoilers and Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Demon Sword

DISCLAIMER:  
I did not create Soul Eater, or the characters from it, nor did I have anything to do with the creation of Soul eater Or Shoujo Kakumei Utena. I did not create the characters from Shoujo Kakumei or Revolutionary Girl Utena either. Those rights belong to their respective owners. This fanfic Does contain Yaoi and if anyone's uncomfortable with that please don't continue reading.

WARNING:  
the following fanfic contains spoilers of both Soul Eater and Utena, that aside I hope you the reader enjoy the following fan fiction.

Chapter One: The Missing Demon Sword

It had been some time since the final battle, against the Kishin god known as Asura, and it seemed that things were finally starting to get back to normal. Stein's madness was back under control; Medusa's and Arachnophobia's influence seemed to be completely wiped out now. Even the sun was making its usual boasting, heaving breaths high in the sky. Yep, everything was fine now, or so they thought. Meanwhile, a slender young figure, sat scrunched up in the corner, of a dark dungeon styled room. Their face buried into a pillow, until a gentle knock on the door, caused the pink haired boy to shift his head tiredly, and look over at it. "Crona?" came a young girl's voice, to which Crona blinked innocently, realizing he recognized it. "Maka? Wha, what is it?" he asked softly "Lord Death wants to see you" she told him.

This was it, he was going to be exiled, he just knew it, why else would Lord Death wish to see him? Just thinking about it, made him feel a twisting knot form in his stomach. "Crona? are you alright?" Maka asked worriedly "y, yeah...I'm fine" Crona managed, before he strode over to the bed, and placed the pillow back upon it. He then walked over to the door, and opened it, only to see Maka and Soul staring back at him. "Tch geez Crona, took you long enough" Soul remarked snidely. Crona sighed mournfully, lowering his head in an apologetic manner. "S, sorry Soul" Crona spoke sadly, before suddenly Maka whacked Soul on the head with her book.. "Ow, what did you do that for Maka?!" Soul fumed "don't bully Crona" she lectured the white haired weapon, before taking Crona's hand gently, and gave him a warm smile.

"Let's go Crona, Lord Death is waiting" she told him. "Okay" he spoke in his usual frail tone, before he followed her towards the Death Room. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest, he couldn't remember it being soo loud as it was today, as they walked into the Death Room together. "Lord Death, I brought Crona like you told me to" Maka chimed happily, as Crona fidgeted nervously, deeply hoping that Ragnarok, wouldn't decide to come out and cause any trouble. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle that right now if the creature did. "Hiya, wassup, how's it hanging?" spoke the childish looking grim reaper, before waving a big hand. "Thank you Maka, you can go back to class now" he told her, in that goofy voice of his. Maka bowed and smiled at Crona "I'll see you later okay?" she told him in an assuring manner. Crona managed a smile and nodded to her, before she made her way out of the room. Though in all honesty, Crona kinda wished that Lord Death would've let Maka stay, since he wasn't sure how to deal with this alone. He knew fully well, it wasn't the same, as the time when he demanded to be given the chance, to go after Lady Medusa with Miss Marie.

He found himself gripping his arm tightly, and glancing about the almost cheery looking room nervously, before he spotted a familiar face, and felt his cheeks flush a little, quickly glancing away. "Crona, you know that you caused a lot of damage to the academy in support of Medusa, don't you?" Lord Death began, Crona felt like a massive weight was suddenly dropped on his shoulders, the guilt felt suffocating. "Y, yes sir" he weakly uttered. "Now Crona, normally I'd have no choice, but to exile you permanently from the academy, for such actions" the grim reaper explained. Crona sighed mournfully, his head dropping forwards, almost as though, those were the worst words, he could ever hear the grim reaper say. "I understand...I'll go pack my things then" Crona answered, sorrow drenching his tone, as he turned to leave the room in defeat. "Wait, now hold on a minute Crona, I haven't finished what I was going to say" he told him.

Crona had begun to dread facing Maka and the others, and having to tell them that he was being exiled from the academy. He tried to fight back the tears that he felt were beginning to form. When suddenly, the grim reaper spoke again, causing Crona to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in shock and confusion. He then lowered his head even more, allowing his pale pinkish bangs to conceal his eyes. 'It gets worse... doesn't it?' was all he could think. "I was about to say, that's what would Normally happen, however, seeing as how you helped us defeat Medusa, despite her being your mother, and helped us repair the damage that was done to Professor Stein, I've decided to make an exception, and allow you to continue to stay here at the academy as a student" the grim reaper finished. Crona gasped and turned to look at the grim reaper in astonishment. "Wha, wait, wha, what?! Y, you mean? I'm not being exiled?!" he blurted out, seeming quite clearly confused.

"Well yes, that's what I just said isn't it? Now run along now, off to class with you" the grim reaper chimed, making a shooing gesture, with his oversized white glove like hand. Crona could hardly conceal his happiness, as he headed back to class. "Man, and here I thought that you were gonna kick him out, no questions asked" Spirit replied with a slight shrug. "Oh, come now Spirit, I'm not That heartless, and besides, it took a lot of guts for him to stand up to Medusa like he did, I think after all that witch put him through, the kid could use a break, not only that, but it seems some of our top students have taken quite a liking to him" the grim reaper responded casually.

Crona entered the classroom and saw Maka happily waving to him, to which he went over to the spot she gestured next to her, and sat down. "Hey, you alright Crona?" Maka asked, to which Crona smiled warmly and nodded. "So" Maka began, leaning in smiling "what did Lord Death want to talk to you about?" she inquired. Crona blinked confused at first, before glancing away. "He wanted to talk to me about the damage I caused because of my mother" the pink haired swordsman mournfully answered. Maka touched his shoulder consolingly "b, but it wasn't your fault Crona, she was just using you" Maka protested. "It's alright, Lord Death decided to forgive me, and is going to let me stay here as a student at the academy" he explained meekly.

Maka's eyes widened in shock "are you serious?!" she blurted out, before Crona shyly nodded in response. "That's great Crona, congratulations, how about you come over to me and Soul's house tonight, and we can all celebrate okay?" she told him cheerfully. "R, really?" Crona asked shyly "well of course, you're our friend aren't you?" she asked him lightly, before Crona smiled innocently and nodded. Soul was sitting in some of the higher benches with Black Star and Tsubaki, leaning back casually, though was secretly watching Crona and Maka intently. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually starting to feel just a little bit jealous of Crona, since Maka was spending more time lately with Crona, than she did with him.

Black Star didn't seem to notice as usual, but Tsubaki definitely noticed the way Soul was looking over at Maka, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Soul, if you're soo worried about Crona stealing Maka from you, maybe you should say something about it" she told him warmly. Soul felt his cheeks burn and jolted slightly, quickly looking over at Tsubaki. "Are you crazy Tsubaki?" he asked "well it's pretty obvious that you have feelings for Maka" Tsubaki explained nicely.

Soul grimaced and looked away trying to play it off smoothly "you don't know what you're talkin about Tsubaki, me, have feelings for Maka?! Tch that's just crazy talk, besides, who'd want a moody flat chested brat like her?" he remarked. Maka heard him and glared angrily over at him, a hurt look on her face. "You can really be such a jerk sometimes Soul, you know that?" she snapped upset, before forcing herself to look away from him, to hide the hurt expression on her face. She really liked Soul, and often wished that he could just see it already, and stop being soo mean to her. Crona placed a hand hesitantly on her shoulder, and leaned in looking worriedly at Maka. "Don't let him get to you Maka, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" Crona tried to tell her, in a consoling manner. Maka looked at Crona, a saddened look on her face, and looked up slightly, just in time to see Tsubaki lightly smack Soul upside the head.

Crona looked about and saw Liz checking her manicure, and Patty swaying in her seat , being her usual bubbly self, but he soon noticed Kidd wasn't here. Not seeing the reaper there, made Crona feel a little sad for some reason, though he wasn't entirely sure why, but soon the doors to the classroom opened, and Kidd walked in. "Hey Kidd, you're late" Black Star mocked, but Kidd ignored him, and went to take a seat in his usual place. Within moments, the doors opened and the stitched up wheelie chair was dragged into the classroom, till it was where the demented scientist wanted it. Stein then calmly turned it around, before sitting on it in his usual odd manner. The lesson began and Crona made sure to take notes, since he knew now, that he truly belonged here at the DWMA.

Death the Kidd glanced over, dreading that Lord Death, had probably exiled Crona, despite the talk he had with his father, merely moments before. The raven haired reaper soon blinked in surprise, to see Crona sitting next to Maka. Kidd soon felt an internal sigh of relief. 'Good, so it seems my father decided to do the right thing, and let him stay after all' Kidd thought to himself. Crona was soo happy to know, that he'd get to stay with his friends, to the point, where it felt like the day just flew by. After school, he hung out with the others at Death the Kidd's place. Since Maka didn't want Crona to be exposed to a certain witch that lived with them, who often liked to roam about almost naked. Nor did she really feel like fighting with Soul over that, in front of Crona. As the crescent moon chuckled in the sky, Crona soon bid farewell to his friends, and began to walk back towards the academy, not suspecting anything. He didn't even seem to realize, that he suddenly wasn't alone, as a pair of eyes watched him from an alleyway.

"Crona" came a female voice he recognized, causing him to turn around swiftly to look over, worriedly gripping his arm. "E, Eruka?! Wha, what are you doing here?" he stammered worriedly. He'd just finished getting through dealing with witches, and now his mother's minions were back? The frog transformed back into herself, but was keeping the soul protect on. "Crona, I need to know something" she spoke as she began walking towards him. "Wha, what do you want from me?" Crona asked, his voice shaking as he stepped back. Eruka paused and looked at him "I can't feel the snakes anymore, so tell me Crona, is it true? is Medusa really dead?" she asked bluntly. Crona shivered and lowered his head, remembering how Medusa tried to kill him, that horrifying battle against her, he didn't want to relive the terror. "I need an answer Crona is she dead or not?" Eruka spoke in a slightly more demanding tone.

"Y, yes ...Medusa's dead" Crona confessed mournfully, before looking up helplessly. "Are you absolutely sure?" she asked sternly "Yes, of course I'm sure, m, Maka killed her with the Genie Hunter technique" he answered, before forcing himself to straighten up. "So her magic shouldn't affect you anymore" he told her, before he began to walk away from her. "Hey, hold on a second Crona, where do you think you're going?" she spoke suddenly, causing him to look at her weakly. "Back to my room now, wha, why do you ask?" he managed in a frail manner, trying to act like he wasn't afraid, though in truth, he was trembling. He had a hard time dealing with girls as it was, or people in general, especially witches, or worse the witches that once served his mother.

"I need your help with something real fast" Eruka explained. "I'm sorry Eruka, but I can't help you anymore, I don't want to get exiled from the academy" Crona confessed helplessly. Crona then turned to walk off, only to see Free Wolf walking up and felt himself tense. "You don't get it do you Crona? Your mother put me in one hell of a bind, and now you're going to help me fix it" Eruka told Crona sternly. "A, and if I don't?" Crona asked beginning to cower, seeing the dark expression on the frog witch's face. "Look, here's the thing Crona, Medusa murdered the eldest of the Mizune sisters, and because of her snakes, I had to lie to them about who murdered her, I had to tell them that students from the academy were responsible for it" Eruka explained.

"B, but why do I have to fix it? I'm not the one that lied to them" Crona spoke weakly. He was really getting scared now, especially when Eruka snapped her fingers, and Free Wolf, abruptly seized him, slamming him up against a wall, before pinning him down against the wall, by his pale slender throat. Crona struggled helplessly, and looked at Eruka terrified, as she glared darkly and pointed at him with an index finger. "Crona, you will help me make matters right with the Mizune sisters" she declared before grinning "unless, you want to risk them coming back, and attacking the innocent people of Death City again, surely you wouldn't want to be held responsible for that, would you?" she spoke sinisterly. "N, no please, anything but that" Crona weakly cried out. "Then help me straighten things out with them, or I swear I'll tell them your friends killed her" Eruka told him sternly.

Crona tried to struggle more, but soon sighed in defeat "o, okay fine, but you have to promise me, that if I do this, the people of Death City and the Academy will be safe" Crona told her, his voice quivering. "Alright fine, deal, Free drop him" Eruka told the wolf man, before she began to walk off. "Ribbit, well come on Crona, let's get this over with" she told him. Free Wolf released his hold on Crona, dropping him to the ground, before grabbing Crona by the arm, and pulled him to his feet. "Well, you heard the little lady" Free lectured. Crona glanced back towards Death The Kidd's house worriedly, before he followed Eruka and Free Wolf, towards where the Mizune sisters were hiding, deep into the woods.

Eruka looked about "huh, that's weird...they should be around here somewhere" Eruka stated glancing about. Free Wolf, knelt down and sniffed the air, giving a low grunt of annoyance. Suddenly streaks of light burst through the air, and soon the echoing sounds "chi chi chi" resonated in the air, and the Mizune witches landed, stacking on top of one another, and transformed into the witch Mizune. "Eruka, why have you requested to see me?" Mizune asked flatly. Crona saw the look on the more endowed witch's face, and trembled out of fear. "You deserve to know the truth, about the death of the eldest Mizune sister" Eruka began. "Oh? And who was it then Eruka?...if I recall, you were the one that told us it was the Academy's doing, are you implying that you lied to us?" Mizune asked seeming to be getting angry.

"Wait, m, Mizune sisters, please, a, allow me to explain, me and your eldest sister confronted Medusa, about the dangers of the risks she was putting us witches in, due to certain experiments she was conducting" Eruka began, before lowering her head "but, we didn't expect her to put her magic snakes in our bodies, when we tried to get rid of her, she made me watch her kill your eldest sister, and told me if I didn't do as she said, that my fate would become the same as hers...I'm sooo sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you Mizune sisters, but I was soo scared of Medusa, I didn't know what else to do, please forgive me" Eruka told them.

Mizune's gaze darkened murderously "and you made us serve the one who killed our sister, not to mention your friend, you coward, you should die with Medusa!" Mizune declared angrily and lunged towards Eruka. Crona's eyes widened in horror 'wha, what do I do? I don't know how to handle this...wha, wait think ...wha, what would Maka and the others do?...Guess I have no choice' he thought worriedly, before suddenly he raised his arm into the air, an emotionless look in his eyes. "Ragnarok" he spoke absently, before summoning the demon sword to him, and lunged over, putting himself between the frightened witch Eruka and the enraged witch Mizune, blocking Mizune with the sword. Mizune jumped back slightly, and glared murderously. "Oh, I see how it is now, the witch's failed experiment defends the traitorous frog, in that case...I'll kill you both!" Mizune hollered enraged, Crona felt his body shaking, quickly glancing behind him, at Eruka and Free Wolf.

"Free, I, I don't know if I can handle this... I, I'll try to hold her off, y, you need to take Eruka, and get out of here now!" Crona told them, his frail body shaking badly, before barely dodging a swing from the enraged witch, falling back against a tree. He gasped in pain "Crona, snap out of it, she's coming!" he heard Ragnarok snap, before he managed to duck down and bolted. Mizune saw Eruka trying to make a run for it, the mouse witch's eyes dimming. "Hmph, I'll destroy her later, but first, I'll need to get rid of the meddlesome brat" she told herself, before she began flying after him. "Hey, watch out you idiot, angry witch incoming" Ragnarok hollered at the pink haired boy, who managed to run, glancing over his shoulder, his pale eyes widening in horror.

Crona barely stifled a shriek upon seeing her closing in, before he began running as fast as his slender legs could carry him. "Say hello to that wretched snake like mother of yours you pathetic meddlesome brat, because you'll be joining her soon in Hell!" Mizune shouted, before laughing and began blasting magic at Crona. The young boy cried out in fear, as he forced himself to dodge, and suddenly swung around, blocking some of the witch's magic using the demon sword. "Stop it! Stop fighting me! I haven't done anything to you!" Crona cried out helplessly, but to no avail. He had no choice but to keep running, and hope that Maka and the others could find him in time.

Maka was busy working on studying for school as usual, when suddenly she jolted upright, a shocked look on her face, and began to rush towards the door. "Hey, Maka, what's up?" Soul called out, causing her to catch herself by gripping the doorway "I just sensed a witch's soul nearby" she mentioned, before looking at Soul with a grave expression on her face. "What's with that look Maka?" Soul asked not liking the overly concerned look on her face. "Not only did I sense a witch's soul near Death City, but I sensed it near Crona's soul wavelength" she finished. Soul's eyes dimmed darkly at that, he may not have been all that fond of Maka paying soo much attention towards Crona at times.

But in a way, knowing Crona's bad history with Witches, he found himself realizing it was not cool of him, to be getting jealous of the weak willed boy. "And you were just gonna take off without me? Heh c'mon Maka, how were you planning on protecting Crona without your weapon?" Soul asked almost mockingly. "Oh right s, sorry about that, c'mon Soul, we've got to alert the others" she told him. Soul nodded and ran with her "hey Maka, I got an idea, how about I go get Black Star, and you go get Kidd, and we'll meet at the basketball court, it'll be faster that way" Soul called out as they ran. "Okay, just don't take too long" Maka told him "yeah, yeah, I know" Soul replied, and bolted towards Black Star and Tsubaki's house, and hurriedly knocked on the door.

"Black Star, Tsubaki! Hey guys open up!" Soul called out, before seeing the door open, and saw Tsubaki looking at him confused. "Soul? What are you doing here?" she asked innocently. "Tsubaki where's Black Star?" Soul asked in a rushed tone. "He's in his room, probably asleep by now why?" Tsubaki asked worriedly. "Well, tell him to get his lazy super star ass up, we need you guys" Soul told her. "What's going on? Does somebody want my autograph though can't say I blame them I am a big star after all" came Black Star's voice as he walked out, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Maka detected a witch, and she thinks it's after Crona!" Soul declared, Black Star was suddenly wide awake after hearing that, and clenched a fist raising his fist up, like he was about to challenge someone. "What's that?! Some witch is bullying Crona?!" the blue haired meister declared, punching his fist into his palm. "I'll beat them to a pulp, I don't care who it is, they mess with a friend of Black Star's, and they're gonna get it YAHOO! Let's go Tsubaki!" Black Star declared and bolted out the door

"H, hey wait Black Star, we're supposed to meet up with Maka and Kidd at the basketball court" Soul called after them, before running after the overly animated assassin. Maka managed to get to Death the Kidd's house, and banged helplessly on the door with the sides of her fists. "Kidd, Wake up! It's Maka, please open up it's important!" she cried out. Death the Kidd heard someone banging on the door and sat up, looking tiredly over at his clock "Eh? what's this? It's not time for school yet" he muttered before getting up, and went to the front door and opened it. "Maka, it's the middle of the night, what is the meaning of this?" he inquired blankly, before she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull on it.

"There's no time Kidd, we've got to go, there's a witch near Death City, and I have a feeling Crona's in danger!" she told him frantically. "Wha, wait! Hold on Maka, Let go I said Wait dammit!" Kidd stammered, gripping onto the door frame "C'mon Kidd, the others are probably waiting for us already, we've go to go now!" she demanded "can I least get dressed first?!" Kidd snapped finally, before Maka blinked and realized he was in his pajamas, and blushed embarrassed instantly letting go. "O, oh, s, sorry, but please hurry, Crona needs us I can feel it" she told him.

The young reaper nodded and rushed to his room throwing on his attire. 'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, and after we finally convinced Lord Death to let Crona stay, if my father finds out about this, there's a chance he might change his mind and exile Crona for good...no, I can't let that happen, I just can't' Kidd thought defiantly as he quickly finished getting his usual attire on, and dashed into Liz and Patty's room "Liz! Patty! Get up right now and transform!" he demanded. Liz tiredly sat up "Kidd, what the hell? It's the middle of the night, can't it wait?" Liz asked tiredly? "No Liz, it can't, I need you and Patty to transform into the pistols immediately, Crona could be in danger!" Kidd told her defiantly.

Liz blinked and jumped up "what? Poor little Crona's in trouble, Patty, hey c'mon, get up" Liz demanded. Patty swayed tiredly, sitting up before rubbing her eyes cutely. "Huh? Okay" she managed sounding sleepy still, before Liz and Patty transformed into the twin pistols. Kidd swiftly caught them, before summoning Beelzebub his skateboard, and used it to rush back to Maka. "Let's hurry and find him, before my father finds out about this, and decides to revoke his decision to let Crona stay at the academy" he told her, as they both rushed to the basketball court, and saw Soul and Black Star running up, since Tsubaki had already transformed into the double chain sickle.

"So Maka, where did you sense this witch's spirit from?" Soul asked. Maka closed her eyes to focus, and soon her emerald eyes snapped open, and pointed in a direction. "It's that way" she declared, before Soul transformed into the scythe, and the three meisters bolted in the direction Maka pointed out. Crona cried out in terror as he ran, anytime the blasts got too close to him, he managed to duck down near a tree, in an attempt to catch his breath, before he quickly tensed, seeing the glowing lines appear, as soon the tree started to come down. Crona barely scrambled out of the way, and looked up horrified, seeing the angry witch Mizune. "Come on idiot, don't just stand there, do something!" Ragnarok hollered at him.

"L, like what?!" Crona cried out sounding terrified, before managing to barely block her with the demon sword, and found himself getting blasted backwards. As she lunged at him, he kept forcing himself to dodge her, until finally he made it to a slight cliff, and looked down eyes widening in horror, flailing to regain his balance. The frightened young swordsman soon felt the wind pick up strongly, and whirled around quickly, just in time to see Mizune flying at him looking psychotic, ready to deal a killing blow.

Crona attempted to dodge her swing, but in doing so, he swiftly lost his balance and fell backwards off the cliff. He screamed out in blood curdling horror, as he fell as Ragnarok attempted to transform into his other form. "Crona hang on!" Ragnarok called out, and wrapped the black wings around him, right as they both crashed against the watery surface, and sank underneath. Crona felt himself unable to breathe, due to unintentionally inhaling the water when he crashed, and soon everything went black. Mizune hovered above the cliff, watching eagerly to see if Crona returned to the surface, but when she saw he did not, she decided to assume that she succeeded in killing the pitiful boy, as she flew off to go look for Eruka.

Free Wolf was allowing Eruka to ride on his back, as he bolted through the woods "this is all my fault, if Crona dies, it'll be my fault" Eruka admitted sadly, glancing back in the direction that Crona and Mizune had been. Maka and the others bolted through the woods, and soon saw Free Wolf and Eruka running towards them, and both parties soon skid to a hault. As the Wolf was forced to skid to a stop, Eruka was forced to jump off, and saw Maka, Black Star, and Death the Kidd glaring at her and the wolf man, getting into battle stances. Free Wolf snarled and got into a battle stance, preparing himself to fight.

"W, woah, h, hey, hold on" Eruka cried out flailing "where is Crona? What have you two done with him?!" Maka demanded. "We haven't done anything to him alright?! Just calm down" Eruka pleaded, putting her hands up defensively. "Don't lie to us! I sensed a witch's spirit going after Crona's soul wavelength" Maka snapped, causing the other two to look pissed off. Eruka flailed "h, hold on, my soul protect's still on, the witch you're probably sensing in Mizune, she's the one that went after Crona" Eruka professed.

Maka felt her grip on the scythe tighten "why should we believe you?!" Maka snapped defiantly. The frog witch simply shrugged "fine, don't believe me, it's not like I care either way" Eruka answered, before Free Wolf sniffed the air, and his eyes widened turning in the direction they came from, and poised himself defensively. "Wha, what is it free?" Eruka asked, feeling worried now. "We need to get out of here, she's coming back" Free Wolf told her, causing her to look scared. "R, ribbit, o, okay" she agreed hesitantly, before looking at Crona's friends. "If you want to know, last I saw Crona, he went in that direction, now if you excuse us, Free Wolf and I have to get back to running for our lives now" she told Maka, before jumping onto Free Wolf's back, and the two started running. "Ha, I knew it! One look at the great Black Star, and now even witches cower at the sight of me" Black Star boasted proudly, placing his fists on his hips, and arching back laughing loudly. "B, Black Star, I, I, don't think we should be being soo loud at a time like this" Tsubaki pleaded.

"Maka, what're you thinking?" came Soul's voice from the scythe "she might actually be telling the truth, the witch's soul that I sensed was further away than this, and while that one was talking to us, I couldn't detect her soul, meaning she was using soul protect, which makes me think she's in no position to be attacking anyone right now" Maka answered before glancing up. Death the Kidd glanced over at Maka "we need to make a decision here Maka, you can sense Crona's soul wavelength can't you? Well? Where is it now?" Kidd inquired, seeming to be getting slightly impatient for some reason. Maka pinched the bridge of her nose "that's weird" she muttered. "What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked transforming back into himself "Crona's soul wavelength" Maka spoke turning slightly pale, and looked towards the others, with a sudden look of dread on her face "h, his soul wavelength...it's gone"


	2. Chapter 2: The Road to Nowhere

Chapter Two: The Road to Nowhere

This feeling  
It's soo familiar  
Just like when I first fell into the darkness  
Is this it?  
Am I gonna Disappear now?  
But...I don't want to disappear  
Not yet  
I don't wanna be alone anymore

Eyes lids cringed, and slid open slowly, a blank almost lifeless expression rested in the fallen swordsman's pale eyes, as he fell slowly into the watery depths. He felt his hand limply rise up towards a feint light.

How is this possible, am I dead?  
How is it I can breathe underwater like this?  
This has never happened before  
What do I do?  
I don't know how to deal with this

Suddenly his eyes widened, seeing a soft ripple on the water's surface, and he could see a ethereal light above him. He reached for it, wanting soo badly to reach it, but he hadn't the strength. He began to drift further back, as his grip on the demon sword began to slip. Before he could let go, a thick black claw like hand grabbed onto his, keeping him from dropping it. The darkness grew around him as he faintly glanced about, and soon saw a muscular arm, black as the night holding onto his frail body, as it began to pull the exhausted swordsman upwards, towards the surface. As he got closer to the light, the helpless swordsman squinted, shielding his face with a hand slightly, until his tired pale eyes could adjust. As soon to his astonishment, he saw rose petals on the water's glittering surface, and an upside down, elegant white castle.

An upside down castle?  
How is this even possible? What is this place, where am I?  
I feel like I shouldn't be here...  
No, I have to get back  
The others will be worried about me

Suddenly the light became soo bright, that he could hardly see anymore, as the dark being pulled him further into the light above then. Soon he was laid down upon the dark cold grass, as the white gloves carefully brushed the soaked pink locks out of his face. "Crona" came the creature's voice "hey, idiot, how long are you gonna stay passed out huh? Hey Crona, you listening to me? I said wake up dammit" the creature snapped angrily, but Crona didn't move. The creature, feeling at a loss, glanced about and saw no one around, before it looked at the unconscious swordsman. "Dammit, oh you soo better thank me for this" Ragnarok spoke annoyed, before it hovered over him, and placed it's hands on his chest, and began pressing down in a pumping motion. He soon realized to his annoyance, that it didn't seem to be working. The abdominal thrusts weren't working on Crona, so there was only one thing left that Ragnarok could think of, before pinching the boy's nose, and moved it's mouth over his. Suddenly Crona cringed, and his eye lids slid open slowly, before he realized it. The young swordsman turned dark red, and coughed out the water. "Ragnarok?! Wha, why'd you do that you pervert?" Crona blurted out inching away from the creature, and wiped off his mouth.

Ragnarok twitched getting an angry vein "what?!" he snapped, and started punching Crona in the head. "That's the thanks I get for saving your life?! You accuse me of being a pervert, instead of thanking me?! What kind of ungrateful idiot are you?!" Ragnarok snapped. Crona instinctively scrunched up on the ground, and raised his hands in an attempt to shield his head. "Ow, ow, alright I'm sorry, please don't hit me anymore that hurts, I didn't mean it, ow, stop hitting me that hurts, stop it Ragnarok, you're hurting me" he whimpered and pleaded, before Ragnarok seemed to fold it's hands over it's chest seeming annoyed. "Well, do I at least get a thank you?!" it asked "th, thank you" Crona managed "you mean thank you very much don't you?!" Ragnarok snapped. "Ahh, th, thank you very much, please don't hit me again" Crona begged. "hmph, alright, I'll forgive you this time Crona" the creature stated, Crona glanced around and looked worried. "U, um Ragnarok?" he asked shivering "what?" it replied curtly. "Where are we?" Crona asked starting to feel scared. "What?! You mean to tell me we're lost you idiot?!" Ragnarok snapped and grabbed Crona's cheeks, and began tugging on them, seeming aggravated now. "Ow stop it Ragnarok, your making my cheeks hurt, please stop tugging on my cheeks like that, you're making my face look weird, I don't like it" Crona protested helplessly. Ragnarok soon seemed to realize this getting both of them nowhere, and decided to back into Crona's back disappearing from view.

Crona sighed sadly before he brushed some wet locks out of his face, and looked about. No sign of the castle from before anywhere, maybe it was all just a dream, didn't matter now, he had to find out where he was, and find a way to get back to his friends. He managed to see a hill, and forced himself to muster up all the strength he had left, to climb up and walked until he found a road of some kind, one that he knew he'd never seen before. Everything was soo heavenly looking, even this street, with it's elegant street lamps, and the white London bridge feeling it possessed. He needed to figure out where he was, he managed to turn faintly, and looked down both sides. He didn't see an end in sight either way, all he could hope to do, was choose one and hope for the best. Finally he made a decision and began walking, he swayed tiredly as he walked along the far side of the road. He was still exhausted from running from the enraged witch Mizune. He continued to walk, for how long he wasn't sure. As he began to feel tired and helpless, he just wanted to curl up into a ball, and cry into a pillow.

It's alright, I'm used to it  
Maybe I should just disappear

Suddenly the sound of a car motor broke through the silence, and Crona shivered. His clothes and his hair were still soaking wet, and the night air was cold. Crona hugged his arms close to his body and shivered, before two pillars of light shone upon him, causing him to pause, as he heard the engine die down, and blinked glancing over. The car looked like a fancy red convertible of some sort, and the man sitting in the driver's seat had pale hair, that was short and elegant in the front, and the rest was tied back into a long emerald ponytail, wearing a crimson red fancy shirt, and black slacks. The stranger was tall and slender, with a rather handsome face, his skin was luxurious and tan, and his emerald eyes seemed to have an almost haunting effect to them. Crona tensed and looked at him, feeling himself getting nervous.

"You're not from around here" the man spoke in a smooth sultry voice, causing Crona to feel his cheeks burn, as he inched back feeling nervous. "Are you lost?" the man asked, calmly extending a slender hand out to him. Crona felt his heart beating furiously, his legs trembled even more. He'd never encountered such a charming man, he didn't how to deal with it. The man smoothly ran a hand through his hair, seeming to slightly revel in the motion briefly. "You know, it's rude not to answer someone, when they're talking to you" he stated smoothly. Crona twitched and looked at him, his face turning a little pale, and managed an innocent smile, closing his eyes cutely as he did. "S, sorry, I, I, j, just mother a, always told me not to talk to strangers" he stammered nervously. The man chuckled, and looked at him in an odd manner for a moment, before smirking charmingly, extending a hand. "You can relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I'd feel simply awful, leaving such a precious young one like you, out here alone" he stated.

His voice was luxurious and sultry, and Crona's instincts were telling him to run, but Crona knew he was exhausted, and this man seemed to want to help him. Despite his better instincts, he hesitantly moved closer to the car. "A, are you sure it's okay?" he asked meekly. The man opened the car door grinning, his eyes closing halfway in an almost hypnotic manner. The strange man moved behind Crona, and slid his slender hands over Crona's shoulders, causing Crona to jolt at first. His face felt like it was on fire, as he glanced over his shoulder at the man, he felt his heart pounding in his chest, and for some reason, he could've sworn the man had a rose like fragrance to him. "Please, I insist" he cooed softly into Crona's ear, Crona's eyes widened in shock, and absently felt his own hand grip the black fabric on the front of his dress, his other hand clutching his arm, his hands trembling.

"Um, w, well, o, okay, I, if you insist, I, I guess, I have no choice, r, right?" he asked, feeling a frail and helpless in his man's hands, and confused at this strange feeling, that he didn't know how to deal with. "Not really, unless you want to risk catching you death out here" the man cooed into his ear. Crona shivered more, the feeling of the man's warm breath in his ear felt soo strange. The man finally moved back, and opened the passenger door for him. "Really, it's quite alright, I was just on my way back to my place, I have some fresh towels there, so you can dry off and call someone to come get you" the man told him. Crona's eyes widened blinking. 'I could call the academy and tell them where I am' Crona thought before managing a nod, and sat down onto the seat offered to him, as the elegant man soon got into the driver's seat, after closing the doors and turned on the car.

The engine roared slightly as the car sped off, and the man calmly changed gears as necessary. "You know it just occurred to me, I never really caught your name did I?" the man asked. Crona gripped the side of the seat tightly, and used the other to hold down the dress blushing, keeping his head slightly lowered. Crona looked at him innocently. "Oh of course, how rude of me, I should introduce myself first, before asking you for your name" the man spoke calmly, before looking at him charmingly. "I'm Akio Ohtori, and you?" the man spoke, Crona blushed and managed a shy smile "oh I, I see, thank you very much Mr. Ohtori" he managed before glancing down, a saddened look on the young swordsman's face.

"I'm the demon swordsman Crona Gorgon, former son of the Witch known as Lady Medusa" he confessed, flinching at his mother's name. Akio's eyes widened slightly. 'The son of a witch? Could this innocent boy be the one I've been searching for? If he is, can I really risk letting him go? I have to know for sure, but how?' he thought, as he felt a sinister grin beginning to form. Akio had an idea how he could attempt to find out. Crona found himself glancing up at the night sky, it was soo different than the one he was familiar with. It was soo resilient and beautiful, and yet, his expression went from awestruck, to a saddened one. He missed his friends, he felt like slowly, he was losing them somehow, but he was gonna call them when they got to Akio's place right? So why was he missing them soo much? It wasn't like he was going to lose them forever right? And yet, as he stared at the night sky he felt lost. Crona felt Akio's hand on his shoulder, and looked over next to him, and soon his eyes widened, seeing what looked like Death the Kidd smirking seductively at him and was driving.

'What's going on here? why's Kidd here? And where'd Mr. Ohtori go? What's going on here? I, is this some kind of magic? What do I do? I don't know how to deal with this' Crona thought as he blinked, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly he felt Kid's hand slide onto his leg, causing Crona to tense slightly. "Wha, what's going on here?" Crona spoke softly, feeling himself tensing, and saw what looked like Death the Kidd continuing to grin at him, as the pink haired swordsman felt his cheeks flush, and started to feel nervous. 'Wha, why're you looking at me like that?' he found himself wondering, as suddenly Crona's eyes widened, seeing Kid take his hands off the wheel, and grab Crona's shoulders, before abruptly pinning him down.

Crona stared up helplessly into the young reaper's golden yellow spheres, and felt his heart racing. 'Is this really happening, but how?' Crona's thoughts were cut off unexpectantly, feeling something warm pressed against his lips. Crona's pale eyes widened in shock, seeing kid's mouth pressed softly against his. He stared in shock, as the young shinigami soon pulled his lips away from Crona's. "H, how are you?" Crona whispered, shivering under the reaper's touch.

The reaper reached out touching the pale swordsman's cheek, and brought him into a hug. "It's alright Crona, I'm here now, that's all that matters" he heard the other boy's voice, and he felt a sting of tears in the corners of his eyes. Could this really be happening? Was any of this real? Suddenly the image of Death the Kidd faded away, and he saw Akio glancing at him, causing Crona to suddenly feel as if his veins were turning to ice. Could this man be doing this somehow? Could this man actually be a witch? Fear now began to race through his mind, he had to get away from him, young Crona's mind was screaming for him to get as far away from the enchanting man as he could, but how.

Akio saw the sudden change in Crona's demeanor, from relaxed and hypnotized, to fearful and guarded, this wasn't good. If he didn't do something soon, Crona might try to run from him, and he needed Crona, in order to become the Rose Prince again. It was enough that he had lost Anthy, right when he had been soo close to victory, all because of that wannabe prince Utena, he'd be damned if he let his second chance slip away. He revved the engine harder, and started driving even faster. Crona's nails began to dig into the side of the seat, he yelped in surprise as the car engine roared, and the wind whipped his hair about. "Eyahh, p, please slow down, y, you're driving too fast!" Crona cried out "what's that?" Akio called out trying not to laugh. "I, I said, slow down please?!" Crona pleaded "do you like it?" Akio asked grinning "wha, what?! What're you talking about?!" Crona cried out, starting to feel very worried now.

"The throbbing of the engine...does it feel good Crona?" Akio asked maliciously, Crona felt the car tremble with him, and he desperately tried to keep the dress from lifting up due to the wind. "N, no, stop it please!" Crona begged. Akio glanced at him, and realized why the young teen was protesting, and smirked. 'Let's see how you react to this then Crona' he thought cruelly, as he suddenly revved the engine harder, switching gears roughly, before his image changed. Crona's eyes widened in shock, seeing the man was suddenly a majestic prince and blushed darkly, seeing that the prince's shirt suddenly was open, as the prince abruptly took both hands off the wheel, and grabbed the top rim of the windshield and began to stand up.

Crona's eyes widened and trembled in horror. "Wha, what're you doing?! S, stop it that's dangerous, s, stop it, you'll kill us both if you keep doing that" Crona begged, as he tried desperately to figure out what to do. He could try to grab the man's arm and pull him back down, he could grab the wheel and try to keep them from possible death, or he could try to reason with him. He attempted to get up and grab the man's arm, but the prince startled him, when he flipped himself suddenly over the windshield, landing on the hood on his feet, before sitting down and hooked his right elbow over an edge. Akio grinned sadistically, his legs slightly spread, as the car continued to drive somehow. Crona missed and barely caught himself, before glancing up and saw the tower that they were approaching very quickly. Crona shrieked and tried to seize the wheel, and soon realized he'd never driven a car before.

"Mr. Ohtori, please, g, get back over here and take the wheel, I, I don't know how to drive this thing, I don't know how to handle this!" he cried out, but the arrogant prince simply ignored him. Crona's eyes widened in sheer horror, before tears formed, and he tried to pull on his arm. "Please, I'm begging you, d, do something" he begged, his hands shaking violently now, but still the prince ignored him. "I don't wanna die!" Crona screamed, tears coming from his tightly closed eyes, if he was gonna die, he didn't want to see it coming. Suddenly he realized he wasn't dead, and he felt something embracing him. Crona felt the comforting embrace making him feel safe, so warm and strong, and seeing the pale fabric in eyesight, he thought he was back at school, and at first he thought it was Professor Stein.

Crona felt his cheeks flush in shame, as his tears flowed strongly now, and he sobbed helplessly. Crona desperately hoped to hear the demented professor's comforting voice, telling him it was all just a bad dream, and that everything was fine. But to his horror, as his senses began to return to him, due to the shock dissipating, he soon recognized that soft fragrance of roses. His pale eyes widened through tears, to which he began shaking. He managed to look up, and saw the tan skinned prince smirking down at him, causing the young swordsman to feel horror race through him. 'S, somebody, Help me' he thought weakly, as the man slid his hands onto Crona's cheeks. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you Crona, forgive me" the prince spoke softly, in moments the prince leaned in and kissed Crona's tears away. Crona blushed furiously, his frail body, becoming rigid in shock. 'What's happening to me?! I should run away, b, but I can't move, what do I do?' Crona thought desperately, as the darkness began to form near Crona's hand, and soon transformed into the two handed demon sword Ragnarok, as he weakly gripped the hilt of it in his pale quivering hand.

Finally his fear had fully drained him, of what small amount of energy he had remaining, and his vision went dark, his eyes closing halfway, as his legs finally gave out, and he fell forward. The prince calmly caught the young swordsman into his arms, before he looked to the sword, and attempted to reach for the hilt. 'Is this the sword, that will help me regain my powers?' he thought to himself, before suddenly a black claw like hand grabbed onto the hilt, keeping it from his grasp shocking Akio, causing the fallen prince to look up, and saw the demonic looking guardian, hugging onto Crona protectively, and it's hand keeping the hilt in Crona's, while glaring at him. "What manner of creature is this?" Akio wondered aloud softly, noticing the creature didn't appear to like him, and assumed a slightly cautious posture. "The name's Ragnarok" the creature spoke, a twinge of anger in his tone, as it then leaned in closer, getting it's face inches from the prince's. "Allow me to make something perfectly clear with you, Crona's the only one allowed to use me as his weapon, you got that? Try that again, and I'll eat your soul without hesitation, are we clear?" Ragnarok spoke defensively.

Akio locked eyes with it 'a haunted sword? I wasn't expecting that...well, he said I can't wield the sword myself, but he never said anything about owning his young master' Akio thought carefully, before looking up at it. "I see, forgive me, I wasn't aware of that this magnificent blade, had a spirit of sorts attached to it. Ragnarok continued to glare at the prince, but soon noticed that Crona was passed out from fatigue, and something about this strange man that smelled of roses, something about the prince made him feel uneasy. "Well, Ragnarok was it?" Akio began, calmly smiling and extending a hand. "It would appear to me, that young Crona looks awfully exhausted, if you'd like, he can rest up here until he has recovered his strength, even you probably noticed, the poor child clearly needs to rest for now" Akio coaxed smoothly. Ragnarok looked at the unconscious pink haired boy in his arms, and soon realized, though he hated to admit it, the prince was actually right.

Akio held out his arms "may I?" he asked patiently, Ragnarok looked at him, then at the innocent young boy in his arms, and decided to carefully hold Crona out to the prince. Akio calmly accepted Crona into his embrace, before he carefully brought the young boy into his arms, only to then carry him bridal style, as Ragnarok soon vanished. He took a moment to look at the cursed swordsman, how innocent and lifeless he looked, like his sister had when she became the rose bride, for a brief second he felt a twinge of guilt, but soon dismissed it, and began to take Crona inside his residence. He brought the young swordsman to the observatory room, before carefully laying him down onto the sofa. 'I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give you the chance to escape from me, I'll release you as soon as I no longer need you' he thought, as he went over to a nearby sofa. He then poured himself a glass of wine, boredly swishing it lightly after sitting down, and stared at the boy's sleeping face, as he then grinned. 'Hopefully if you're a good child, you won't have to be my prisoner for long...it's nothing personal young Crona, but I need you, if I'm ever going to get my power back'


	3. Chapter 3: Lake of Lost Souls

Chapter Three: Lake of Lost Souls

"What? What do you mean you can't sense Crona's soul wavelength?" came the voice of the white haired weapon, causing his cream haired meister to look at him with worry in her emerald eyes. "Like I said, I can't sense Crona's soul wavelength anymore" she admitted lowering her head in seeming defeat. "I can't explain it, one moment I could sense it, the next it was gone completely". Death the Kid grimaced and grabbed her shoulders "What?! That can't be, try again!" Kid snapped his hands trembled as he shook her. "Hey Kid calm down" Soul snapped seizing Kid's arm. Kid glared at Soul darkly "you know as well as I do that Maka's the only one of us that can track any soul wave lengths" Kid lectured, before tearing his arm out of the other boy's grasp. "Okay, well would it kill you to chill out for a second?" Soul asked before glancing at Maka and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maka" he stated causing her to look up him 'I don't understand, why can't I detect Crona's soul wavelength?' she thought to herself as she looked up at Soul, and blinked seeing a sympathetic tone in the boy's crimson red spheres.

"We're gonna find him Maka, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for why you suddenly can't sense his wavelength" Soul told her, attempting to reason with her. The young scythe Meister looked at him, the expression in her eyes getting weak "m, maybe you're right" she admitted, trying to think of what they could do. "Maybe Professor Stein might be able to help us figure this out" She wondered aloud. "After all" she began, before looking up at the others "he is the best student the academy has ever had, so if anyone knew how to explain how Crona's wavelength, could just disappear like that, it'd be the professor, let's go you guys" she told Soul before she began running back towards Death City. "Black Star, Kid, c'mon let's go to Professor Stein's, and find out what's going on" Soul told them to which the assassin blinked looking over, before joining Soul in running after Maka.

"What? Is the fight over already? How lame, I wanted to show those guys, what a great star I am" Black star griped before running after Maka and Soul. "Kid? We should follow them" he heard Liz's voice, but Kid didn't move. 'It doesn't make sense, how could Crona's soul wavelength simply disappear? Could the witch that was after him, actually succeed in killing him? No, no, that can't be, Crona is stronger than that, there has to be an explanation to this' he thought as he soon glanced towards the direction the witch and wolf had run off in. "Kid c'mon, we need to go meet up with the others" he heard Liz lecture, before he called forth his special skateboard, and hopped on it eyes dimming. 'The witch that ran from us, she said there was a second witch after Crona, and they came from that direction, perhaps they know more then they've told us already, oh well, only one way to find out for sure' he thought to himself before starting the skateboard up, as he proceeded to take off in the direction, that Eruka and Free Wolf had headed in.

"Wait, Kidd, hey, what're you doing?! You're going the wrong way!" Liz snapped "the witch that we ran into went in this direction, so if I head this way, I may run into the witch that was with Crona, and force her to tell me what happened to him" Kidd replied stoically. He kept heading swiftly in the direction that he'd seen the blue haired witch retreat towards, in what felt like moments the young reaper ended up catching sight of them. He then raised the duel pistols before shooting the nearby trees, startling the witch and the wolf man, causing them to stop running, and looked at him. The dark haired reaper flew over to where he was a few feet from them before he landed, keeping his guns trained on them, with a dark scowl on his features.

"What are you doing?" Eruka snapped "Shut up witch!" he began, as his eyes dimmed more. "I'm the one asking the questions here" he finished. "Eruka, let's pummel this brat and get as far away from here as we can, before she finds us" Free Wolf told her. "Just a couple quick questions, and I'll leave you two alone" Kidd stated flatly. Free Wolf snarled and got into a defensive stance, but Eruka raised an arm to stop the wolf man, an emotionless glare on her face. "What do you want to know?" she spoke flatly "Eruka, what're you doing?!" Free Wolf demanded. "Stay out of this Free, this is between me and him" she ordered, before looking up at Death the Kid. "So tell me witch" he began "the name's Eruka" she interrupted "the least you could do is give me the decency of calling me by my name" she told him.

"We'll see about that" he remarked sternly, before tightening his grip on the pistols. "Back there, you mentioned you knew Crona...I want you to tell me everything that happened" Death the kid demanded. "Why you arrogant punk!" Free Wolf snapped, but Eruka glared at the wolf man in a silencing way, before looking up at Kidd. "You probably already figured it out by now, but Crona and I used to serve the Witch Medusa" she began to which Death the kid's glare darkened slightly. "Yes, that I'm already aware of" he told her. "Well, did you know that Free Wolf here, and the Witches known as the Mizune sisters, served Lady Medusa as well?" she asked. Kid began to feel slightly irritated "what does any of that have to do with what happened to Crona?" he asked sternly. "Would you let me finish?" Eruka snapped.

"...Sorry, please continue then" Kid managed, realizing the frog witch was his best chance at finding Crona quickly. Eruka lowered her head, before looking up "do you know Why we served her?" she asked. "What?" kid blinked "I thought you served her willingly, are you implying that, that wasn't the case?" he asked. "You're kidding right? I hated Medusa with a burning passion" Eruka confessed. "Then why? If you hated her that much, why the hell did you willingly help her plunge the world into Chaos?!" Death the kid snapped. "Because just like Crona, I was afraid of Medusa's wrath" Eruka confessed, causing Death the Kid's eyes to widen in shock. Eruka lowered her head and sighed mournfully. "After a meeting of the witch's counsel, the eldest Mizune sister and I attempted to confront Medusa about her conduct, and the threat her actions could create for us witches" she began solemnly.

"Crona was obviously afraid of her, he didn't even try to stop her when she placed her magic snakes in our bodies, that night, we decided we were going to rid the witches of the reckless snake, but when we confronted her, she killed the eldest Mizune sister right in front of me" she began, her small hands balling up into fists. "I had to watch those magic snakes tear her apart from the inside out" Eruka nearly cried, her body began to tremble. "She told me if I didn't do what she wanted, that my fate would become the same, the Mizune sisters were right, I am a coward; I served Medusa because I was afraid of her snakes" Eruka confessed. Death the Kid felt a pang of sympathy and lowered the guns, before sheathing them within easy reach, as he then walked over. "So, in other words, you were just as much a slave to her insanity as Crona was? Is that what you're trying to say?" he inquired.

Eruka lowered her head more covering her face "I didn't want to do it, but Medusa made me" she sobbed. Kid flinched slightly before placing a hand on her shoulder "please, tell me what she made you do" he told her. "She made me lie to the Mizune sisters, about their eldest sister's death, she made me tell them that the academy and Death City was responsible for what happened to her" Eruka confessed looking sad, before looking up at the young shinigami. "But it was all a part of Medusa's insidious plan, so that during the Anniversary celebration of the DWMA, she could use the Mizune sisters to begin an assault on Death city and the Academy, that way me and Free could slip in undetected, and inject the black blood into the Kishin Ashura, while Crona would keep anyone from coming after us" Eruka explained.

Death the Kid's eyes dimmed slightly 'Crona was always soo scared when Medusa was alive, even this witch is trembling at the very mention of that damn Medusa's name, she doesn't appear to be lying, I can sense a genuine feeling of guilt resonating from her' he thought as he looked at her. "But how does that explain what happened to Crona, forgive me, but I'm failing to see the connection here" he confessed. Eruka looked up at him, and wiped her eyes one of her long gray sleeves before looking at him. "When I found out about Medusa's death, I had to be sure, I knew that Crona was always practically at her side, so if anyone would know if it was true, it'd likely be him" she explained. "I knew it was risky to enter Death city, but I had to know if it was safe to" she began, lowering her head grabbing her arm mournfully.

"Safe to what?" Kidd asked her "I couldn't take the guilt of knowing that I lied to the Mizune sisters anymore, you may not know it, but us Witches are actually just as capable of feelings, as you and those academy students back there" she told him, before the frog witch sighed in remorse. "The eldest of the Mizune sisters was my closest friend, and just knowing I kept the truth of her true murderer from her sisters, was becoming more than unbearable" she confessed, before looking up. "I once asked Crona, back when we were working for medusa, why he felt bad about putting one of Medusa's snakes in Miss Marie's tea, and I soon realized it was the weight of guilt, that's why I wanted to confront the Mizune sisters, so I could set things right, and finally tell them the truth" she told him.

Kid watched her realizing she really was just another victim of Medusa, almost as much as Crona was, causing him to feel sorry for her. It wouldn't be right to punish her for her actions in his mind. "So did you confront them?" he asked, carefully seizing her shoulders, and squeezed them lightly. "Please Eruka, Crona is a dear friend of ours, I can't even imagine how it felt for you to watch your closest friend die, and frankly I don't want to, if anything happened to him, I don't know what I'd do to the person responsible" Death the Kid told her, his hands shaking, not wanting the image of Crona dead in his mind. No, he had to believe that Crona would be alright, he had to, if he wanted to stay sane. Eruka blinked before looking up at the raven haired reaper eyes wide in shock, before carefully taking his pale hands, and removed them from her shoulders.

"It's my fault Crona's in this mess, I told him to come with me, so we could both go to the Mizune sisters in order for me to set things right, as Medusa's son, I felt it'd be best if he helped ensure that Medusa was held accountable for her actions, but...it didn't go how I was hoping it would" she mournfully explained. "What happened? Please, I need to know Eruka" Kid pleaded, beginning to look hopeless. "I told her the truth, but Mizune grew enraged and attacked me, Crona was just trying to protect me, he told Free and I to run and hide in Death City, he told us that he'd try to hold her off as long as he could" she began. The frog witch lowered her head a little more "but apparently Mizune decided to go after him instead of us, as for what happened to him after that I have no idea" she answered. Kid sighed and his head slumped forward "I see, so you don't know, where his current whereabouts are either" Kid told himself, seeming to feel very disappointed. "Thank you Eruka, you've been most helpful, but I need to get going now" he told her summoning his skateboard, and pulled out his pistols.

"W, wait, hold on" Eruka called out, causing him to pause and look at her. "Yes? What is it now?" he asked. She placed a slender hand on her chest "it's my fault Crona's in this mess, please let me help you find him, he saved my life back there, I owe him at least that much" Eruka told him. Kid glanced towards the ground, he knew he'd been taught not to trust witches, but what choice did he have? She was the only one aside from Crona's attacker that saw him last, and a witch's magic on his side could be useful. Trusting her went against everything he learned at the academy, but right now he didn't really care, all he could even think about was finding Crona and getting him back to the academy safely.

If what Eruka the witch said was true, this other witch probably wouldn't stop until Crona was dead, and at least at the academy his father, the death scythes, and the professors were there; they could keep him safe. "This goes against all my teachings at the academy... but right now all I care about is finding Crona, and getting him back to the academy" he stated, before glancing at her over his shoulder. "Try not to fall behind" he told her "wait a sec, Free Wolf's sense of smell could help us find him faster" she suggested "fine, but like I said, try not to fall behind, I can't afford to slow down knowing Crona's life is in danger" he told her "let's go!" he demanded, as Free sniffed and began running, to which Kid sped after them on the skateboard.

'Hang on Crona, I'm on my way' he thought as he sped off with his new rather unlikely allies. Maka and the others reached the stitched up looking building, catching their breaths for a moment before running over to the door, and began knocking frantically on it. The door to the lab soon opened, and a blonde haired woman wearing a black and golden yellow dress, and an eye patch over one eye opened the door. Maka recognized the woman "Miss Marie, is Professor Stein here? We need to talk to him it's urgent" Maka Explained. "Well yes he's here, but what's this about?" she asked before Marie felt a strong hand on her shoulder, she then blushed a little seeing Stein behind her. "Maka, you do realize it's the middle of the night don't you? Oh and Black Star, don't think you can try to steal answers for your tests again" he told them. "Professor it's about Crona, something happened, and I don't know what to make of it, but I keep feeling like something really horrible has happened to him, and that a witch is responsible somehow" Maka explained.

"A witch you say?" Stein commented plainly, before looking over to Miss Marie "Marie, could you get the kids some tea, I'll have a coffee if you don't mind, come inside kids" he told them moving out of the way to let them enter. He calmly went over to his stitched up office chair turning it around, he then proceeded to sit on it so that the back of the chair was facing them. He casually folded his arms over the top of the back rest and stared at them tiredly. Marie let them in before she went to the supposed kitchen, where she began making some tea for Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black star, while also making some coffee for Stein. Maka, Black Star and their respective weapons walked in and sat down on the couches. Maka and Soul sat upon one of the couches, while Black Star sat down next to Tsubaki on the other. "Now Maka, why don't begin explaining what happened" Stein spoke in his usual monotone, as Miss Marie entered the room, and handed them their drinks. Maka calmly took a sip of her herbal tea, before sitting her mug down on the table between the couches. "Professor, is it possible for a soul wavelength, to completely disappear into thin air?" she asked, to which Stein blinked and raised his head a little.

"what do you mean?" he asked her "I was studying for class earlier this evening, when suddenly I sensed a strong witch's soul near Death City, and what was strange, is that I sensed Crona's Soul wavelength very close to it" Maka explained. "Hmm that certainly is strange, surely Crona knows better than to conduct business with witches, especially after what happened with his mother and all" Stein told them. "I know, which could only mean one thing, the Witch I sensed was going after Crona for some reason" Maka told the pale haired professor. "It just seems soo strange" she muttered "not really" Stein murmured, causing them to look at him. "If you think about it carefully Maka, this was likely bound to happen eventually, Medusa had a lot of enemies in the academy, and it wouldn't be surprising if she'd made enemies with her fellow witches, and if that's the case, her being dead would leave them without someone to punish" Stein explained casually.

"But Crona didn't really do anything wrong, I mean it wasn't his fault, he was a victim of Medusa too, just as much as they may have been" Maka snapped. "Maka, I understand that Crona was acting primarily out of fear, but the witches may not be as rational as we are, and since Medusa liked to boast about Crona being her creation, it wouldn't be surprising if they decided to take out their wrath on him, since they can't take it out on the real culprit" Stein explained, taking a sip of his coffee. "But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?" he inquired blankly, looking at the young meister intently "so what is?" he finished.

Maka felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Soul "Maka, tell him about what happened to Crona's soul wavelength" Soul advised her calmly. "Okay" she replied, before looking at their professor. "When we tried to go after Crona and make sure he was alright, we ran into the man with the magic eye and a witch, they told us that Crona was being pursued by another witch, I thought she was probably lying, but she had her soul protect on, and the witch I sensed was further away as was Crona's" she explained. Stein listened intently, he knew he should've been mad at Crona for causing his madness to nearly consume him, but he knew it was an act of fear, and didn't feel it right to continue to hold Crona responsible for that.

He didn't want to admit it openly, but in a way, he felt a sort of attachment to the demon swordsman, and it didn't help that Marie and Spirit, had been secretly urging Stein to initially adopt the boy. He wasn't really sure if he could really consider himself as father material, at the moment in his mind, Spirit almost seemed sort of a better fit for that job description, but that didn't matter right now. Maka took a calming breath and continued "but when I tried to locate Crona's soul wave length, it just suddenly disappeared completely, I don't know how to explain it, but it's like it just simply vanished into thin air, Professor is that possible for a soul to simply just up and disappear like that?" Maka asked causing Marie to jolt, and stein to look up feeling surprised. "You're saying his soul simply disappeared?" Stein asked arching a brow.

"Yes, is that really possible?" She inquired worriedly. "Well, this is certainly the first that I've ever actually heard of a suddenly vanishing wavelength, the only thing I could think of, is that either soul protection was used, or the owner of the soul was killed" Stein spoke grimly. The four students rose to their feet, horror resonating on all of their faces. They had never known Crona to use the spell known as soul protection, so the only other option that they could think of; considering if the professor was right that is, was that he was dead. "Professor Stein, is there Any other way that his wavelength could have disappeared?!" Soul demanded. "None that I can really think of" Stein confessed "although if there was, that certainly Would be interesting" Stein told them. Soul looked at the broken look on Maka's face and jolted, since she looked like she was about to break down into tears. "M, Maka" Soul began as he reached for her shoulder, but she batted his hand away, and bolted out with tears in her eyes.

"Maka!" Soul called out before bolting out after her and caught her shoulder. "Maka, hey calm down willya? Where are you even going anyway?" he demanded, before she pulled away from him roughly and tried to leave, but soul grabbed her arm. "Would you stop and think for a second?" he told her sternly "you keep running off like this, makes it difficult to keep up with you" he told her. Maka lowered her head, her hands tightening into fists. "I have to find that witch we ran into, maybe she knows what's going on" she stated. "Maka, wait a second" she hear Soul's voice, but she tried to pull away from him. She suddenly felt Soul yank her arm back hard when she tried, and before she could catch her balance, she blinked though her tears, feeling a strong yet comforting embrace.

Maka soon looked up seeing Soul had pulled her into his arms, and was holding her tight. Realizing how close he was to her, she felt her cheeks burn, her heart beating furiously. "Soul?" she whispered softly, to which Soul hugged her closer to him, cradling the back of her head, as he then eased her face to his shoulder. "Let it out Maka" Soul told her. Maka tried to fight it, but she couldn't anymore, as she trembled. She hugged onto him tightly, and broke down crying into her weapon's shoulder. Soul blushed feeling her hug onto him, but he didn't bother trying to resist, he knew she needed this right now. Maka was his meister, and he'd already proven that he'd willingly put his life on the line for her. At the time, he may have told her it was because he was her weapon, but it was actually more than that. Soul hadn't expected it, but somehow along the way, he had fallen helplessly in love with his meister.

As he held his meister in his arms, all the white haired weapon could think of, was how he was going to make the witch responsible for taking away a dear friend, and worse, making his meister cry; pay dearly for the pain they caused, to Maka and to Crona. Black Star's cockiness had faded as he walked with Tsubaki, as they began to head home. "Hey, Black star, is something wrong? You're not acting like your usual self" Tsubaki asked worriedly causing Black Star to sigh. "Does this mean we failed again?" he asked suddenly "Black Star?" she asked worry in her tone. The blue haired assassin growled angrily, and punched a nearby wall enraged. "It's bad enough I failed to beat up that witch that was picking on Crona, but I failed to protect him too? What kind of friend am I?!" he snapped. "Black Star that's enough" Tsubaki stated sternly, suddenly seizing his shoulders, before pulling him towards her, and hugged him close to her.

"Black Star Think about it, this is Crona we're talking about, you know he's stronger than that, there has to be another explanation as to why his wavelength disappeared, there just has to" Tsubaki told him. The blue haired assassin blinked surprised and felt his cheeks burn, before hearing her words, and glanced at her. "You really think so Tsubaki?" he asked innocently. "He went up against some of our strongest meisters and survived didn't he?" she began, before looking at him "so what makes you think he'd be defeated by a single witch?" she asked him. "Tsubaki" Black Star uttered softly "So c'mon Black Star" she told him. "Where are we going?" he asked her, still shocked seeing this side to Tsubaki. "I bet Crona's probably hiding out somewhere, just waiting for us to find him and rescue him" she told him.

Black Star's eyes widened, he now understood what Tsubaki was saying, and grinned in his usual mischievous way. "Oh I get what you're trying to say, Crona's probably been abducted by a witch, and needs me to go kick the witch's butt right?!" he blurted out. To which Tsubaki gave a nervous smile "of course" she managed. "Well alright then" he began, pointing at the sky "that settles it! Don't you worry Crona, I the Almighty Black Star is gonna save you, YAHOO!" he shouted, before bolting off towards the woods, as Tsubaki quickly dashed after him. "Wait, Black Star, don't forget you need me to fight remember?!" Tsubaki called after him, as she followed him.

Soul blinked hearing someone shouting in the distance "was that Black Star?" he wondered aloud, causing Maka to wipe her eyes and sighed. "We'd better make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble" she managed, before Soul transformed back into the scythe. Maka took hold of her weapon and ran in the direction of the woods. Soul blinked hearing someone shouting in the distance "was that Black Star?" he wondered aloud, causing Maka to wipe her eyes and sighed. "We'd better make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble" she managed, before Soul transformed back into the scythe. Maka took hold of her weapon and ran in the direction of the woods.

Marie looked at Stein worriedly as she collected the mugs from the table. "Stein?" she asked 'I've never thought about it until now, but if Medusa is Crona's mother, does that mean he inherited the powers of a witch as well? Not to mention what of the boy's father? I wonder what kind of abilities did they possess; could he be able to make his soul wavelength disappear? Or is there some other explanation as to why that happened?... I need to know' the gray haired scientist thought to himself. He soon rose from the chair and straightened up, but soon paused and glanced towards her. "Marie? I'm going to the academy now to conduct some research, you're welcome to come with me if you'd like" he told her. Marie nodded and calmly followed him out of the lab and towards the DWMA.

"Free how much further?" Eruka called out, when suddenly he skid to a halt, and transformed back into his human looking form, as he then proceeded to sniff the air. Eruka landed on her feet and looked at him "something wrong?" she asked, as Kid soon stopped and landed calmly on his feet, before walking over. "Crona's scent, he was definitely here, but the trail ends here for some reason" he told her. Eruka glanced about before walking towards the edge, and glanced down at the seemingly ordinary lake below. "Do you think maybe he fell?" she asked as Kid followed her and looked down. "Hey hold on, something's not right here, I don't remember this lake being here" he muttered. Mizune spotted them and smirked evilly. 'Perfect, I can get rid of the traitorous frog easily now' she thought as she lunged towards the cliff. Free's eyes widened when he saw the glowing lines appear.

"Eruka watch out!" he hollered, as suddenly the cliff began to move. Eruka's eyes widened in horror as she fell backwards, causing her to give off a surprised shriek. She closed her eyes expecting to die, but after realizing her fall was stopped, she soon opened her eyes and looked up. The young frog witch was shocked to see the young reaper had barely caught her wrist, and was barely managing to grip the ledge. "Hang on! I'll pull you up!" Kid shouted to her. Eruka winced and looked at him. "You don't have to do this, you can still save yourself" she told him. "And let you fall to potential death?! I don't think so" Kid snapped. "Wh, why?" Eruka asked weakly. Kid cringed in pain, struggling to maintain his grip. "Listen to me, until we find Crona and bring him home safely, you are not allowed to leave my sight, do you understand?!" Kid snapped, causing her eyes to widen through tears.

Kid cringed and attempted to pull them up, but as he did, his eyes soon widened in horror, as his grip finally slipped, and he an Eruka started to plummet, towards the watery surface below "This is not good!" he screamed "I don't wanna die!" she screamed out. Free tried to bolt over to catch them, but barely missed, and watched in horror as he reached out. "ERUKA!" he cried out before they both crashed into the water. Kid tried to swim up towards the surface, but something was pulling him down into the depths with Eruka, and to his horror, it was stronger than he was.

Maka ran with Soul in hand, and soon skid to a halt. "Maka, what's wrong?!" Maka's face was a ghostly white. "I just sensed the witch's soul again" she managed. "What?! You did?! Where is it?!" Soul voice called out. Maka closed her eyes to concentrate, and soon bolted towards it looking increasingly worried. "What's wrong Maka?! What aren't you telling me?" Soul demanded. "I just sensed another soul wavelength disappear" she told him. "Y, you're kidding right?! Who was it this time?!" Soul blurted out. "This is bad...really bad" she managed, as she kept running. "What is it? C'mon Maka, spit it out already" Soul demanded. "The soul wavelength that just disappeared...is Death the kid's" she told him. Soul's eyes widened in horror "WHAT?! Maka tell me you're kidding" he called out. "I wish I was Soul, but unfortunately I'm not" she told him.

Maka managed to keep running before all of a sudden, she crashed into Black Star, and they both fell backwards, landing on their rear ends, and almost dropped their weapons. "Black Star?! Why are you here?!" she asked in shock. "Maka?! What are you doing here?" Black Star asked wide eyed blinking, before getting up. The blue haired assassin held out a hand, and helped her up. "We've got a serious problem" Maka managed as she dusted off her skirt. "What's up?" Black Star asked, not liking the grave expression on her face. "Another wavelength has just disappeared" she told him. "Wow another one? Seriously?" the male meister asked dumbly. "Yes, and what worse, is that it happened in the same area that Crona's did" she told him. "It was this way, c'mon, we've gotta hurry" she told him. Black Star blinked before running after her. "So Maka, who was it this time?" he asked as they ran together. "Death the kid" she answered, before she managed to make it to the cliff side and saw Free Wolf. Upon seeing the man with the magic eye, she skids to a halt, gripping her weapon. "What have you done with Crona and Death the Kid?!" she demanded gripping the scythe tighter.

Black Star caught up and skid to a halt, quickly getting himself into a battle stance. Free snarled "Hey I didn't do this, it was Mizune that did this, she the one that knocked Eruka and the kid with the stripes in his hair, into that lake down there" he told them. "Now if you excuse me, I'm getting out of here before I disappear like they did" he told them, before dashing off. Black Star walked over to the edge and looked down. "So, they fell in this lake huh?" he wondered aloud, before looking over at Maka. "Hey Maka, think you can sense them in there?" he asked her. "I'll try" she told him, before she began focusing on the water, and soon her eyes widened. "Something's not right here, this lake isn't normal" she managed. "So let me see if I got this straight here, all I have to do is jump in there and grab em right? Ha that's sooo easy, I'll have them outta there in seconds, don't worry Maka, you just leave this to the great Black Star YAHOOO!" he called out, as he took a running leap off the cliff, and dove towards the water.

Maka's eyes widened "W, wait, Black Star! come back here!" she called after him, as she ran to try to stop him, and soon blinked in surprise. Her emerald eyes widened, when she soon realized Black Star's wavelength had disappeared as well, as she then straightened up and stepped back. "What is it Maka?" Soul asked. "I think I get it now, so that's why their soul wavelengths disappeared, this strange lake made it happen somehow" she thought aloud, before pulling out a device and wrote the number into it. "Lord Death? It's scythe meister Maka, there's a lake in the east woods near Death City, it's somewhere in the witches' territory that can make soul wavelengths disappear into thin air, I'll send you the coordinates" she told him, before sending it to them, and clicked the device closed. "Let's go Soul" she told him, before she took a running leap off the cliff, and dove into the water. She soon felt a strange sensation of something heavy pulling on her, it was almost suffocating, but she tried to force herself to endure it, as a single thought remained on her mind "wait for me guys"


	4. Chapter 4: Rose of Entrapment

Chapter Four: Rose of Entrapment

The figure lay dormant like a lifeless doll, before suddenly the slender fingers twitched, and a soft groan came from the dormant figure's lips. The figure suddenly seemed to come to life, as the pale haired one stirred, and soon their eyes slid open weakly. The pale eyes glanced about, and realized they didn't recognize their surroundings. This sudden realization caused the pale figure managed to sit up, swiftly taking in their new surroundings. This place was unlike anything he'd ever seen, which was beginning to worry him. When would he awake from this disturbing dream that didn't seem to end? He found himself thinking as he looked up at the fake starry sky above him and felt lost. "So, finally awake are you?" a smooth voice spoke causing the one who had recently awoke, to turn his head to look towards the one who spoke, his pale face turning a shade whiter, as his eyes were now wide in terror. "What am I still doing here?! Wha, what happened to me?!" he asked weakly.

The prince rose casually, before he then walked over to him and knelt down, gently taking the boy's hand into his, as he then looked at Crona seeming concerned. "You passed out from exhaustion, so I brought you here, so you could recover" the prince told him. Crona tensed blushing darkly, and tried to look away from the prince, but his emerald eyes were soo hypnotic, it kinda scared Crona a little, since he didn't know how to deal with it. "Crona, your feet must be killing you" Akio spoke "what?!" Crona blurted out in surprise and confusing, the pink haired boy flinched when the man slid off the black and white fancy boots he was wearing. "Wha, what are you doing?!" he blurted out helplessly. Crona turned an even darker red as the man calmly massaged his calf, cradling his pale foot in the majestic hand. Akio grinned slightly and leaned forward, gently placing a kiss upon the swordsman's calf, before looking up at the young boy, as he then moved in closer.

Crona shrunk back, blushing furiously as he trembled "stop it, wha, why are you looking at me like that?" Crona protested in a frail tone as he tried to inch back, but he knew there was nowhere that he could go. He could only look up at the prince, feeling almost frozen in fear. "I, I need to call my teachers, and tell them where I am, please, I'm sure they'll be worried about me, if they realize I'm not in my room" Crona begged. Akio's looked at him, and his eyes dimmed slightly "about that" he began before smirking. "I've decided you won't be going back" he told the boy "what, b, but you can't do that!" Crona protested. Akio grinned as he slid a hand onto the boy's cheek "why won't you let me go, I don't belong here, please, surely you must understand that… don't you?" Crona pleaded. "I do understand, but it's not that simple, you can't leave" Akio told him, to which Crona trembled, but managed to glare at him.

"You can't keep me here" Crona told him "oh? So tell me Crona, what are you gonna do about it?" Akio asked him. Crona looked fearfully up at him, and managed to move his hand. His eyes darted about slightly, barely turning his head, the madness starting to compensate for the fear. "Did you know? My blood is black...after all...I am the demon swordsman Crona" he stated in a haunting slightly psychotic seeming manner. Suddenly the darkness began to surround his hand, causing the sword to appear, and Akio jumped back seeing Crona glare darkly upon him, pointing the sword at him. "You will release me, or I'll have no choice but to kill you and take your soul" Crona told him, to which Akio stepped back, and studied the demon swordsman carefully.

"So you're going to attempt to fight your way out? I wouldn't advise that if I were you" he told him. "Oh? And why not? You have no right to keep me here, Ragnarok and I are leaving now, so please don't make me fight you" Crona told him absently. Akio sighed before grinning evilly "I'm afraid to tell you this, but it won't be the simple, tell you what Crona, I'll make a deal with you, if you defeat me in a duel, then I will let you leave and you'll be on your own, but if I win" he spoke, before his grin becoming slightly more cruel. "Then you will belong to me, and you'll do as I say without question, until I decide to release you" Akio told him. Crona's gaze darkened "alright then Mr. Ohtori...I accept" Crona stated darkly. "Crona what're you doing?!" he heard Ragnarok holler at him "it's alright Ragnarok" Crona told the sword softly, before glancing at Akio murderously.

"I don't intend to lose" he told the entrancing prince "I hope you know what you're doing Crona" Ragnarok spoke back. _'What's gotten into Ragnarok, that doesn't sound like you at all_' Crona thought worriedly, before looking at the man. "Before we begin our battle Crona, I wish to give you something" he told the swordsman before tossing it over, Crona heard a slink against the ground near his feet and glanced down. "What is it?" Crona muttered slightly before he knelt down and picked it up, looking at the strange ring now in his hand. "You won't be able to fight me without it, well, you'll see what I mean soon enough" Akio told him tauntingly.

Crona was scared, but the madness had taken over, so his could barely feel its paralyzing effects at the moment. "Stop talking in riddles, you're confusing me, I don't like it" Crona snapped. Akio calmly raised his hand, and showed he was already wearing one. "This rose signet ring is the mark of the duelist, and the only way to enter the dueling arena, there's a forest near the edge of the campus grounds, when you're ready to face me, go there and enter the dueling arena, oh, and one more thing, you must be wearing a rose when you enter, it's the rules" Akio told him. "So, I just need this ring and a rose right? Okay, let's go Ragnarok" he told the sword, before he had to navigate his way out of the tower. "Are you insane Crona?! If you lose to this guy, you'll be stuck here forever" Ragnarok snapped. "Calm down Ragnarok, who says I was actually going to fight him?" Crona told him, before he attempted to bolt off of the school grounds, and kept running as fast as his slender legs could carry him.

"Crona, where are we going?!" Ragnarok asked "the lake where I first woke up, if it brought me here, then maybe it can take me back" he called back. Soon the sword vanished and the dragon form of Ragnarok suddenly burst out of Crona's back, and flew them both back to the lake. "Hang on Crona" the dragon told him, before it attempted to plunge into the water, but soon it felt a large gust and they both came flying back out, crashing into the tree. Crona felt disoriented at first, but when his vision stopped spinning, he quickly looked at the sky. "Oh no...it's the wrong sky...what do we do Ragnarok?" Crona told him "guess we have no choice, but to fight that prince guy after all" Ragnarok told Crona who sighed sadly. "I guess you're right" he spoke sadly as he then scrunched up and sobbed a little "I just wanna go home" Crona whimpered helplessly. "Hey! Pull yourself together you idiot, all we have to do is beat that prince guy in a duel, and he'll break whatever spell's keeping us from going back, so let's go back and defeat him so we can get this over with" Ragnarok told him.

Crona looked up weakly and wiped the tears from his eyes "that's all I have to do?" he asked weakly. "Yeah it is, so let's go back there, and get it over with" the creature told him. "Okay" Crona agreed, as soon the dragon flew up in the starry night sky, and flew him back to the front gates, before he landed softly disappearing into Crona's back. Crona pulled out the ring and looked at it, before clenching it into a fist and stuffed it back into his boot, before he walked about the academy. This strange place really was amazing, and soo beautiful, but he knew he had to get back, and couldn't stay. He wandered about feeling lost and confused, when finally he detected the scent of roses, and carefully walked into the resilient greenhouse. As he looked around, he realized it was shaped like an elegant, yet clearly oversized birdcage, before he noticed the many different colored roses.

He walked around and looked at them; he'd never seen anything soo beautiful, but he couldn't decide. Meanwhile, a young boy was walking about the campus at night, looking around. Suddenly the young blonde spotted something out of the corner of his eye, and noticed the pink haired swordsman and blinked. _'I, is that? Miss Utena?'_ the boy thought to himself, as he attempted to move closer, and felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. The young boy jolted before turning to look up at the chairman. "O, oh, m, Mr. Ohtori, what a surprise, wha, what can I do for you?" the boy asked meekly. "You still want to become an adult, don't you Mitsuru?" he whispered into the blonde's ear. Mitsuru's eyes widened and looked at him blushing. "M, Mr. Ohtori?" he asked nervously, to which Akio grinned and placed a hand on his chest, his emerald orbs holding an essence of cruelty in them. Mitsuru's eyes widened in horror, feeling a sudden shock rush through him, as soon he arched back and screamed out in agonizing pain, as suddenly two hilts shot out of his chest.

Akio calmly grabbed the hilts and pulled them out of Mitsuru's chest, dropping the young boy to the ground, before calmly started walking towards the arena. Crona jumped hearing the scream and whirled around. "What was that?!" he wondered aloud and ran out of the birdcage towards the source of the scream. It wasn't long at all; when the pink haired swordsman saw a body on the ground, seeing it was a boy younger than him, he carefully scooped the boy into his arms. "H, hey, wake up" he called out, before seeing the chairman and his eyes widened in shock. _'What kind of monster is he?!'_ Crona thought absently hugging the small boy protectively. He didn't know what to do about the unconscious boy, so he carefully laid the boy back down gently onto the ground. "He'll pay for this" Crona spoke darkly, before summoning the sword and ran after him.

Crona carefully followed him and watched the man enter the forest. The demon swordsman ran towards it carefully following the man inside, but making sure to keep his distance. Soon he watched the man enter the large white gate. He waited till the man disappeared from view before he walked over, glancing about as he made his way over to where he'd seen the other man go. Crona then turned to look to the door, where he grabbed onto the handles, and pulled as hard as he could, but they refused to budge. "Oh no, what do I do Ragnarok? The gates won't open, how am I going to defeat him now? I don't know how to deal with this" Crona confessed. "Calm down Crona, didn't that prince guy give you something earlier?" Ragnarok asked. "Oh yeah" Crona muttered, before pulling out the rose signet ring and looked at it. "But Ragnarok, I don't understand how's this ring supposed to help me?" he wondered aloud "how the hell should I know? Maybe you're supposed to wear it or something" Ragnarok told him "you really think so?" Crona wondered aloud as he examined it.

Crona stared at it "well here goes" he murmured, before sliding the ring onto his hand, and grabbed the door handles. "Great it's not working, now what am I supposed to do? I can't leave without defeating him" he whimpered. Crona hadn't noticed a small pool on the door spit out a droplet horizontally, until it splashed against the rose insignia on the ring, in which he jumped. "Ah that's cold" he yelped in surprise, before suddenly hearing strange mechanical noises and stepped back "I feel like the ground's shaking around me, I don't know what to do Ragnarok" Crona confessed, before suddenly the shaking stopped, and he looked up seeing a doorway that wasn't there before, and a large white stone rose rested at the top of it. He gulped nervously gripping his arm, glancing slightly to the side "another rose? Whoever built this place sure loves roses, they're practically everywhere" he muttered to himself, but he realized he didn't have time to waste. He forced himself to straighten up, where he carefully walked over to the stairwell, and jumped hearing the gateway close behind him.

"Guess there's no turning back now" Crona muttered _'kinda wish I could though, this place scares me'_ he thought as he began walking up the stairwell, and began to wonder just how long was this seemingly endless flight of stairs? "This is taking too long Crona" Ragnarok griped inn annoyance "well what am I supposed to do? I don't know how far up these stairs go, I need all the energy I can keep, if I'm gonna fight the prince" Crona told the sword. Ragnarok knew the boy was right, but he was getting impatient. Crona suddenly felt the sword vanish from his hands, before Ragnarok transformed into the dragon form, and began flying up the stairwell. Crona watched in astonishment, soon they reached the archway, and walked in after the creature vanished again.

He saw the prince calmly standing at the far end staring back at him, gripping the two hilts in his hands. "So...you finally made it...I was beginning to think you might not show up" Akio spoke smoothly. Crona noticed the man was wearing a rose of one side of his chest now. "Well, I see you're wearing the ring I gave you, but aren't you missing something? You need a rose still don't you?" Akio spoke; Crona flinched realizing he'd forgotten to grab one. "Dammit, you mean we have to go all the way back there?!" Ragnarok snapped. "Luckily for you young Crona, I figured you might forget, so I brought an extra one for you" Akio told him before throwing the rose over to the pink haired swordsman. Crona caught it swiftly and looked at it feeling confused still. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Crona blurted out "you need to attach it to your chest somehow" Akio told him calmly. Crona looked at it, before he carefully placed it against the chest part of the dress, and summoned Ragnarok to transform into its sword form.

"The rules are simple, the first one to lose their rose loses, remember Crona, if you lose to me you will belong to me, you sure you'd rather not save yourself the humiliation and simply give up now?" the prince explained. "Okay" Crona told him, and got into his fighting stance. Hearing the chime of the church bells, he looked over and soon had to look back quickly, just into time to jump to the side, his hand absently shielding the rose. Akio's demeanor had completely changed, from the charming seductive man he was when Crona first encountered him, to suddenly an extremely frightening man. Crona blinked in surprise, realizing he'd unknowingly shielded the rose. Akio calmly straightened up, and chuckled slowly facing him. "So you do understand, whether you live or die doesn't matter, as long as the rose on your chest remains safe" Akio told him.

Crona glared and rose the demon sword "enough of this nonsense, Ragnarok, screaming resonance" he told it, but Akio smirked when nothing happened. "Ragnarok?! Ragnarok answer me! Why won't you answer me, I need you!" Crona panicked. "Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to mention, that your spirit's abilities were disabled, when you stepped foot into this arena?" Akio asked tauntingly. Crona clutched helplessly to Ragnarok's hilt shaking in horror. _'How am I supposed to defeat him without Ragnarok?!'_ Crona thought frantically, before seeing the prince coming back at him fast. _'I'm on my own in this now, but I don't know how to fight without Ragnarok...I don't know how to deal with this'_ he thought, as he desperately swung the demon sword about, in order to block the double swords that were coming at him, faster than he could register what was happening.

Akio suddenly raised his leg up, and kicked Crona hard in the gut, sending him skidding back, rolling slightly, yet somehow forcing himself to keep a hold onto Ragnarok's hilt. Akio grinned and dove at him, but Crona managed to roll out of the way, and used the momentum to jump to his feet. He managed to raise the sword in time to block, sliding back as he blocked. He had to get the offensive soon, or he'd surrender his freedom to this man. He forced himself to wave the sword hard enough to send Akio back, and ran at the prince swinging frantically at him. Akio blinked and jumped back, as he soon began trying to block, before he swung attempting to get at the rose. Crona's eyes widened, but soon swatted the blade away, with the demon sword. Akio cried out, as he forced himself to jump back, crimson starting to stain some of the white fabric on his arm.

Crona lunged in to make hopefully a final strike, but the man jumped to the side and swung. Crona cried out in pain, as he then touched his cheek, and saw black blood on his fingers, before swinging around, slashing at the man wildly. Akio cringed, and forced himself to block more, blood beginning to come from cuts to his arms. Crona was determined not lose; with or without Ragnarok, he refused to become this man's personal slave. Akio knew if this battle dragged out much longer that he might lose, and he refused to allow that. He had to defeat Crona _'you will be mine now Crona'_ he thought, and the dagger like sword lunged towards the rose on Crona's chest. Crona saw it and managed to block it, but suddenly felt a burning sensation across his back, and screamed in painful agony, before he fell to the ground. "You're mine!" Akio hollered, as he swung to make the final blow.

Crona was scared, but he found himself arching back and kicking Akio in the chest, before he swiftly swung the demon sword towards Akio's chest, aiming for the rose. Akio blocked it with his hand, and winced as his hand was slashed open. The fallen prince stepped to a side and swung at Crona, slashing him in the back. Crona winced in pain, and kept lunging, swinging even though it hurt like hell. He had to keep fighting, or he'd lose his freedom. He managed to slash the prince across the chest, barely missing the rose, and soon he suddenly couldn't see him anywhere. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Crona wondered aloud, before seeing his shadow getting bigger, causing him to quickly jolt and look up. Crona jumped back, but Akio suddenly got a glint in his eye, as he abruptly lunged towards Crona, with the longer blade extended forward, and seemed to dash past him.

Crona managed to catch the man go past him, and felt like he couldn't move, but suddenly the burst of white flower petals broke free, and Crona's pale eyes widened in sheer horror. The pink haired swordsman dropped the demon sword, staggering a little in shock, before he collapsed to his knees. _'I...I lost?! B, but that means' _he thought, as he felt his body shaking almost violently now. He soon saw the man standing over him, as he then looked up at him, tears flowing from his terrified eyes. "Crona" Akio began "from now on, until I release you, you belong to me, do you understand?" the prince told the fallen swordsman. The sound of the church bells announcing Crona's defeat haunted him, as he felt frozen. He had made a very fatal mistake in challenging this man, and now he feared he may never escape.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fallen Swordsman

Chapter Five: The Fallen Swordsman

The night felt colder now as the swordsman walked, swaying as he did so, gripping his arm absently while dragging the blade's edge along the ground, keeping his head lowered in defeat. He couldn't bring himself to look up, allowing the pink locks to conceal his eyes, as he followed the prince mournfully back to the chairman's tower. Akio noticed that Crona didn't seem happy about his defeat, but it didn't matter. The prince had defeated the demon swordsman Crona, and as per their agreement, he now belonged to Akio fully, and to the selfish prince, that was all that really mattered. "Come along Crona" he told the disheveled swordsman simply, before they went inside the tower. "Yes Mr. Ohtori" the boy spoke, as he reluctantly went inside the tower, and followed the older man into the observatory room. _'Great, this room again, I'm almost back where I started'_ Crona thought, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Akio calmly strode over to a sofa and sat down "Crona, come here" he told the boy, causing the pink haired swordsman to look over cautiously at his new master. "Crona, I gave you an order" Akio spoke sternly, but Crona didn't move, he didn't want to be near the older man right now. Akio saw the hint of defiance to which he got up, and calmly walked over. If the boy wouldn't listen to the prince of his own free will, then he'd just have to make him. His demeanor seemed calm as he went over to the pink haired boy. "Crona" he spoke softly, before suddenly his emerald orbs gave a hint of rage, and he lashed his hand in anger. Crona's eyes widened and he gasped out in pain, before the force of it sent him crashing against the ground. He cringed and managed to sit up, the sting of tears forming in his pale eyes as he touched the dark slap mark, and looked up at the enraged prince, feeling bewildered and scared.

Akio's body was rigid in rage. "Crona?" he asked, his voice starting to sound psychotic "you belong to me, and you will do as I say" Akio snapped. Crona shrunk more in fear now, shaking horribly as he looked up the tan skinned man in horror, this man was not the man he first encountered at all anymore. Crona yelped in surprise, when the man grabbed him by the roots of the hair, as well as by the arm that Crona was trying to use to shield himself with. Akio pulled him to his feet, and proceeded to drag him over to the couch. Crona tried to pry himself free as the angry prince dragged him. "Ow, let go of me, please, ow, stop it, you're hurting me, ow, quit pulling my hair it hurts, stop it, ow, please stop!" Crona pleaded helplessly, before he was thrown down onto the couch hard. The pink haired swordsman gasped upon impact, he soon trembled and attempted to get up, but he felt a hand clasp down onto the back of his head, and force his face down into the pillow.

"O, ow, Mr. Ohtori stop it, what're you doing?!" Crona panicked. Akio knelt down, and forced the scared swordsman to look into his cruel emerald spheres. "Crona, you Do realize I own you now right?" he spoke "y, yes m, Mr. Ohtori" Crona forced himself to say out of fear. "You do know, what that means don't you?" Akio asked, before seizing the boy, and forced the boy to where he had his back on the cushions. Akio moved to where he was now pinning the frightened boy down. He leaned in gripping the child's wrists tightly, holding them above his head, and slid his other hand under Crona's chin, lifting it so their eyes met. "It means…your Mind, your Body, and your Soul; all are mine to do with what I please" Akio spoke cruelly into Crona's ear.

Crona felt horror consuming him, he was afraid to know where the enchanting man was going with this. "N, no, please d" Crona began, a couple tears sliding down, but his frail plea was silenced, when he felt the man's strong lips pressed against his own. His pale eyes wide, but suddenly went wider, feeling something wet and slippery slide into his mouth, to which he cringed trying to move, but the older man was stronger than him, as a few tears streamed down. _'Please stop, I, I don't want this, I want to go home, Ragnarok help' _he thought helplessly. Crona muffled whimpers, as the man's tongue fluttered about inside his mouth, sliding around his tongue. _'N, No, I don't want it, I, I don't, it feels strange, I don't like this at all, I, this is wrong!' _he thought frantically, trying desperately to resist, as his cheeks began to burn. _'No, NO!' _he thought helplessly, before his pale eyes locked with the seductive hypnotic emerald spheres, and his trembling suddenly began to lessen.

Crona's pale eyes began to go blank, a dark crimson shade flushing on his pale cheeks. _'Why am I fighting it soo much? He'll only hurt me worse if I do...I should just play along so he'll stop'_ the swordsman thought, feeling his eyes close almost completely, continuing to tremble. He was afraid of what the man would do to him if he resisted, and forced his own tongue to move, and began to feel his tongue weakly flow with the prince's. _'Why does this feel good all of a sudden? I don't understand, what's happening to me?' _Crona thought weakly. Akio watched the boy beginning to lose the will to fight back, good, but he wasn't going to let him simply play along, he had to ensure that Crona knew his place.

Akio gripped him harder, sliding his other hand onto Crona's cheek, as he then deepened the kiss. It had been soo long since he'd touched anyone intimately, not since the defeat he received at the hands of Utena, in the form of Anthy leaving him. His empire had fallen to pieces around him, even the student counsel had left him of late. Touga had came to him sometime after she had left the academy, only to inform him, that the student counsel wanted nothing to do with the rose duels anymore. All that pent up aggression, which he'd been suppressing for soo long, and finally he had someone he could take it out on. Willing or not, he didn't care, he was going to satisfy himself, using this young boy to do so.

He deepened the kiss, making it stronger and more passionate. Crona really didn't know how to deal with this; all he could think of, was to try to wait it out, and hope to God it'd be over quickly. Though he still couldn't understand why Ragnarok wasn't responding? Why was his dark guardian not coming to his rescue now, like it had soo many times before? Was Ragnarok actually mad at him? Crona whimpered, his pale slender hands shaking worse, wishing there was something he could do to make it stop. But he felt completely helpless, even more so now than when he served Medusa. Akio felt his fingers becoming wet from Crona's tears, but he didn't care, the boy had to learn not to question him. In Akio's demented mind, this was Crona's punishment for not listening to him. Crona kept whimpering, wanting it all to be over, but he soon discovered another problem. _'I, I can't breathe!' _Crona's thoughts screamed. Finally the prince slid his mouth off of Crona's, grinning upon seeing the saliva trickling off his own tongue, as he then licked his lips. _'Is it over?'_ Crona thought as he panted heavily, coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

Akio let go of his wrists and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, still keeping his other hand on Crona's cheek. _'Thank God,...it's really over'_ Crona thought weakly, as he then looked up, blinking upon seeing the sinister glint in the prince's eyes, looking upon the prince now fearful. _'Why's he looking at me like that?!' _Crona thought helplessly. "Tell me Crona, do you understand now?" Akio spoke smoothly. Crona shivered as a few tears slid down "please...d, don't hurt me anymore, m, Mr. Ohtori" he pleaded. Akio's eyes darkened, causing Crona to yelp in fear. Akio grabbed his throat and tightened his grip, glaring upon the pink haired boy murderously "don't you mean master?!" Akio snapped furiously "ow, ow, I, I'm sorry, f, forgive me, p, please don't hurt me anymore, it hurts and I don't like it" Crona pleaded. Akio released his hold on the boy's throat, and sat up glaring down at him.

He began to imagine the one who took his power away and grinned worse. Oh, all the horrible things he wanted to put her through, for taking the power of Dios away from him. "Stop looking at me like that, you look psychotic, it scares me" Crona begged, as Akio soon leaned in and forcibly kissed him. Crona muffled pleas, trying to push him off, but to no avail. _'No, stop it, don't kiss me again, I don't want you to'_ he thought frantically, as soon the man stopped, and Crona felt the collar of the dress become open. Akio then proceeded to kiss the side of the boy's slender throat enthusiastically. "N, no, stop it, don't kiss my neck like that, it feels weird, I don't like it, stop!" Crona begged, as he continued to try to push the man off of him.

Akio didn't stop, as he opened his own shirt instead, and bit hard into Crona's neck. "Ow, stop it, don't bite me, it hurts, stop!" Crona cried out. Akio heard the boy's desperate pleas, but he really could care less right now, as he reached around behind Crona's shoulder blades, and ran his hand along the boy's back. Crona struggled worse upon feeling the man grab him on the butt. "No, stop touching me, get your hands off me, dammit I said stop it you pervert!" Crona cried out. "Pervert?" Akio asked suddenly, stopping what he was doing abruptly and got up. Crona looked up at him fearful as the prince chuckled, before that psychotic glint returned. He then grabbed Crona's arm and began forcing him onto his stomach, before pulling him back, and slid a hand inside the black dress, as he then began touching Crona's chest. Crona gasped and squirmed frantically "no, stop it, that feels weird, stop touching me there" Crona begged, as he winced and gasped worse, feeling the man's hand on his neck, and his index finger slid into Crona's mouth.

Akio began kissing Crona's neck, even though all the helpless swordsman really wanted, was for it to stop. And yet, at the same time for some reason unknown to him, it felt soo good, that his body was beginning to almost rebel against him, the scent of roses was becoming intoxicating, hypnotic, frightening. His mind beginning to feel torn, Akio could sense it, as he moved his hand in Crona's dress out, before sliding it down to between the boy's legs. Crona gasped out and flinched, he arched back a little, trying desperately to fight back. "N, no, not there, if you do that my clothes will get dirty, I don't think I can handle that" Crona begged. Akio grabbed it hard, and began sliding his hand back and forth, forcing his finger further into Crona's mouth.

_'Anthy used to beg me to stop too, but she learned to love it, and so will you'_ Akio thought darkly. Crona gave a muffled cry suddenly, to which Akio paused looking down, and felt a strange fluid running over his fingers, and grinned sadistically. _'He's almost mine now, just a little more' _Akio thought to himself, before letting go and grabbed Crona by the back of the hair, and forced his head into the pillow. Crona shivered and whimpered, he tried to get up, and his eyes began to tear up, his face flushing darkly. Akio brought the boy's hips up, and unzipped his pants, before lifting the boy's dress. "Wait, n, no, m, Mr. Ohtori, s, stop, don't lift my skirt up like that, I'll be exposed" Crona begged "Crona" Akio began, before pulling himself out, and began rubbing it enjoying every minute of this.

"I told you to call me master didn't I?!" Crona barely managed to look back, and his face glowed a dark crimson. "N, no, don't, please, I beg of you, anything but that, it's too big, I don't know how to handle that! Stop, please if you put that inside of me, it'll split me in half" Crona cried out. Akio grinned and moved closer and abruptly grunted. Crona stiffened in response, his tears stopped as his eyes widened, feeling the surging painful feeling, force its way into his body. "Ow, no, pull it out, it hurts too much" Crona pleaded, but to his horror, he felt it starting to move out, but right as he thought it would come out, it was forced in harder, and Crona cried out in pain, falling face forward into the pillow. "Ow, stop it, stop thrusting so hard, I don't like it, it hurts" Crona pleaded, but Akio was getting what he wanted, so he really didn't care. Crona gripped the fabric of couch, as he gasped and cried gasps of pain, as the man continued to violate him from within.

Crona begged and pleaded helplessly, but after a while, the thrusting began to feel intoxicating, as Crona's cries began to melt down, from cries of pain into shame filled moans of pleasure. _'What's happening to me? Why is it starting to feel good? I don't understand, why doesn't it hurt anymore?!'_ Crona thought weakly, as he began to moan out. After a while he abruptly heard Akio make a loud groan, and felt a strange sensation. Crona screamed before collapsing to the couch, sweaty, weak, and helpless, as he laid nearly seeming lifeless, drool slowly pooling from the innocent swordsman's mouth. Akio panted and pulled out, before he calmly fixed up his clothes. He went over to the weakened boy, and gripped Crona by the roots of the hair, as he then forced the boy to look at him. "Disobey me again, and next time, it'll be worse, do you understand?" Akio told him sternly before getting up.

He soon exited the room into a bathroom, and got himself cleaned up, where he changed into a fresh pair of clothes. He soon realized if Crona was to get to work, he'd need a change of clothes soon, which gave him an idea. Crona lay on the couch feeling too weak to move, both from the injuries he received during his fight with the prince, to the man's more intimate assault on his body. Crona's pale colored cheeks burned in shame, as he shakily pulled his dress back down, and hugged the pillow against his face, as he then proceeded to weep into it in shame and disgust at himself, all the pain and the fear, as he cried helplessly into the pillow.

Akio heard the boy crying, and held a flat look "you'll get over it Crona, this won't be the last time, if you decide to defy me again" he spoke, so that Crona would hear it. _'And now you're truly mine'_ he thought finally, as he transformed into the chairman, and walked over with a towel in hand. "I have to go meet with someone, in the mean time, I want you to clean yourself up before I return, I have an assignment for you, if anyone at the academy asks you, you're the chairman's personal assistant, and that you enjoy working for me, because if I hear otherwise, you will be punished" he informed the pink haired swordsman. The chairman then gave the boy a kiss on the forehead, and walked into the elevator, before disappearing from view.

Crona weakly forced himself to sit up, and sadly set the pillow down, before he picked up the towel in a defeated manner. He glanced around, and regretfully realized, he didn't know where the bathroom even was, and began to internally panic. He didn't want to be punished again, and began wandering about aimlessly, but soon jolted hearing the front door open, and saw a blonde haired woman enter. Crona hid at first, behind the closest pillar he could find. The woman glanced up and blinked, seeing no one, before she looked around. _'That's strange, I could've sworn I thought I saw someone'_ she thought to herself. She looked at her watch, and thought it was strange that Akio wasn't here to greet her, and soon decided to head towards the observatory.

Crona was afraid to waste time and attempted to flee, but soon smacked into the woman, and gasped in shock. "Oh, I, I am sooo sorry" Crona began flustered, and rubbed the back of his neck shyly, to which the young woman blinked. "It's alright, you just startled me a little" she began before she saw the look of horror in the pale boy's face, and looked at him worried. "R, really, it's alright" she told him, seeing him hug his arm and have a difficulty looking at her. The woman kindly held out a hand and smiled "there's nothing to be afraid of here, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Kanae Ohtori, and you are?" she told him sweetly. Crona looked at her hand stiffening, he then looked up and realized she reminded him of Miss Marie, as he then went back to staring intently at her hand. "Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Crona gasped softly and looked at her "oh, no I, I'm fine" he spoke, looking to her hand again and carefully reached out, reluctantly managing to place one of his hands into hers. Kanae blinked, realizing his hands were sweaty, was the poor boy really that nervous? "I, I'm C, Crona...it's n, nice to meet you" he managed shyly.

Kanae felt his hand trembling, and soon realized the poor boy's clothes were wet and filthy. "Oh my goodness, you poor thing, your clothes" she began. Crona's face turned dark red in embarrassment, and tried to hide the stain with the towel, looking like he was about to cry. Kanae calmly touched his shoulder "it's okay, don't cry, let's get you cleaned up okay?" she told him. Crona blushed, this woman was soo gentle and kind, he just hoped she wasn't like his new master the prince. "It's this way" she told him calmly, gently taking him by the hand and began to lead him to the bathroom, as he kept his head lowered in embarrassment. "So Crona" she began, causing him to look up "y, yes?" he stammered. "What brings you to the chairman's residence?" she asked him politely "w, well I" he began, his pale eyes darting around, thinking of what he should say.

_'What should I do? Should I tell her the truth? That the chairman kidnapped me off the side of the road, and is forcing me to stay here against my will?...no, no, I can't do that, he'd punish me again...what was it he told me to say?'_ he thought worriedly before he suddenly looked up at her barely. "I, I'm" he began, causing her to stop and look at him. His smile was nervous and weak "I'm the new chairman's assistant" he spoke, horrified at himself for saying it, but she seemed to smile. She clearly didn't seem to understand "oh I see" she began, gently cupping her chin with a hand "come to think of it, he has been acting strangely ever since his sister left the academy, he's just seemed soo distant and depressed lately" Kanae admitted sadly. "You're not related to him are you?" she asked "oh n, no, of course not!" Crona blurted out, as Kanae then laughed a little before looking at him.

"That's a shame, you seem like such a sweetheart too" she told him before stopping "here we are" she told him. Crona looked at the door, then back at her, before lowering his head more. "Um" he began, his voice soft and frail "is something wrong?" she asked. "It's just, this is the only clothes I have, I don't know what to do if the chairman sees me dirty like this, he won't be happy with me, I, I don't know how deal with this" he confessed sadly. Kanae felt sorry for the young boy, and placed her hand on his shoulder, lifting his chin up "it's alright Crona, I can clean them for you, while you're getting yourself cleaned up" she offered. "Y, you'd do that for me?" he asked surprised. "I don't mind" she told him, before he managed to give her a smile "th, thank you very much" he managed to tell her.

Kanae smiled and let him go into the bathroom. Crona shivered as he removed the dress, allowing it to slide off his shoulders, sliding off of his skin and onto the floor. He then wrapped the towel around himself, before opening the door barely, just enough to hold out the dress. "Please be careful with it? It's all I have" he informed her softly. Kanae smiled and accepted it "don't worry, I'll make sure to get it back to you safely" she told him, before taking it to go get it washed. Crona shakily closed the door and locked it, before he sighed and covered his face, the tears starting to form again. "I hate this, I just wanna go back to the academy, I just want to be with my friends...this is a nightmare, I don't want to be here anymore" he wept softly to himself, before going to the bath and began to prepare the water. He carefully got in and began to clean himself off, allowing the running water to drench his frail body. He didn't really want to do what the prince wanted, but he was scared of what would happen if he didn't.

Crona managed to finish showering off and stepped out, before bandaging his injuries, jumping a little upon hearing a knock on the door. He felt his heart nearly stop, hoping it wasn't the prince. "Crona?" came the female voice, and he mentally gave a sigh of relief as he walked over, wrapping the towel around himself, and hesitantly opened the door. "Here's your clothes, I finished cleaning them" she told him "oh, th, thank you very much Miss Ohtori" he told her, as he began reaching out, and accepted the black and white dress. "Oh, you don't have to call Miss Ohtori, you can call me Kanae" she told him "a, are you sure it's okay?" he asked "well of course it is silly" she told him warm heartedly. "O, oh okay then, I'll try" he told her, before he closed the door and slipped on the dress. After he finished drying himself off, he touched the mirror looking worriedly. _'Where are you Ragnarok?'_ he thought to himself, as he opened the door and saw her. "Feeling better?" she asked, Crona blushed, before his pale eyes darted about a bit nervously.

"Are you alright?" she asked "I, it's just" he began, lightly gripping his arm "I don't really know how to deal with girls" he admitted meekly. Kanae merely smiled, such a timid young boy, he was soo adorable, but at the same time somewhat odd, but at least, he seemed honest, unlike that sister of her fiancé's. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually" she told him. He blinked and managed to give her a feint smile "sure" he answered, before suddenly he heard footsteps, and he saw the man approaching, his eyes widened in sheer horror. "Kanae? What're you doing here?" the chairman asked dumbly "I got done with my appointment early, and decided to come see how you were doing" she told him. Akio looked over and saw Crona looked scared, and gave him a stern glare, before he smiled at her. "Oh, I see you've met my new assistant Crona, you'll have to forgive him, he's very shy around strangers, isn't that right Crona?" he asked, to which Crona swallowed hard, but forced a nod.

Akio soon placed a hand on her shoulder, before he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers in a warm kiss. Crona stiffened, before looking away in shame, gripping his arm tighter. "Oh my, Akio, it's nice to see you too" she managed when they parted lips, and he smiled charmingly. "How could I not kiss my beautiful fiancé?" he lied, as he then placed his arm around her shoulder, and began to lead her away. "Alright, let's get going Kanae" he told her, as he led her towards the elevator. "We'll be back shortly Crona" Akio told him "it was nice to meet you Crona" Kanae called back, before they began to walk over to the elevator. "W, wait, m, Mr. Ohtori, um.. a, about my assignment?" he forced himself to ask, wanting any excuse to get out of this dreadfully resilient tower. Akio paused and glanced over his shoulder "why don't you walk about the campus for now, get a feel for it, and meet me in the greenhouse just after sunset, think you can handle that?" he asked the pale swordsman. "Y, yes sir" Crona managed, before he saw them disappear, to which he then walked back to the entrance, and out of the tower.

He really didn't want to get used to this place, not in the least, but at the moment, he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. He managed to look back up towards the tower worriedly, before he began walking about, taking in his surroundings, even though he kinda didn't want to now. He felt like he was all alone again, a feeling he really didn't want to relive. At least when he was with Medusa, he had Ragnarok to keep him company, but now, he didn't even have that. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die, trapped once again to the feelings of darkness, loneliness and fear. He wanted to go back to the other academy, but he knew, that he couldn't, not now.

Eyes cringed and slid open, before the young reaper looked up, his golden spheres widening, upon seeing the rose petals, accompanied by an upside down castle. _'This wasn't here before, am I dreaming?'_ he thought, before glancing over through the water, and saw Eruka floating, looking almost lifeless. _'Oh yeah, that's right, we fell into the lake, we've got to get out of here before we both drown'_ he thought worriedly. He then forced himself to swim over to her, seeing her starting to sink, and caught her wrist, before summoning his skateboard. He caught hold of it, to which he then held on, as it began jetting them towards the pool's surface, and soon they reached it. Kid coughed out some water. He glanced around "what kind of place is this? Where did that castle I saw go?" he wondered aloud, before he helped Eruka onto the skateboard, and used it as a floatation device, as he swam over to the water's edge. There he pulled Eruka onto the stable ground.

"Hey, wake up, wake up I said!" Kid shouted shaking her, not sure what to do, he hadn't been prepared for this sort of thing. He looked at her almost lifeless form, and pulled out the duel pistols. "L, Liz, Patty?" he asked his voice quivering, holding the barrels down towards the ground, allowing the water to pour out. "Suddenly he heard coughing sounds, and the pistols glowed, before transforming back into the two cowgirls. "Liz! Patty! You two alright?!" Kid blurted out, the two coughed before looking at Kid. "What happened, where are we?" Liz asked glancing around, as Patty blinked and looked up at the sky. "Hey sis, look at the sky, it's all weird" Patty blurted out, before Liz and Kid blinked and looked up.

"What kind of place is this?! What happened to the moon?!" Kid blurted out before looking over at Eruka. "Oh right, I almost forgot, Liz, Patty, can one of you revive her somehow? I believe she breathed in too much water. "But kid, isn't she like a frog or something? How could she drown?" Liz asked arching a brow "just do it Liz" Kid snapped irritated. "Alright, alright, but you owe me for this Kid" she told him, before moving over to Eruka, and raised her hands over the witch's chest. "Sorry about this" Liz spoke, as she then began pushing her hands over the witch's chest, thrusting her hands as she did. "Breathe, c'mon breathe dammit" Liz snapped.

The assassin had thought he was done for, when suddenly he felt his eyelids slide open, and hooked the chain sickle around himself, before swimming towards the surface. He blinked in confusion, as he spotted the rose petals, and saw an upside down castle. 'A sunken castle huh? Maybe I'm going the wrong way then' he thought, before turning himself around, and attempted to swim back towards the depths, but a sudden gust forced itself against him. His eyes widened and the blue haired assassin screamed, as it threw him out of the water, and he crashed into the ground, causing Kidd, Liz and Patty to jump. "What the hell?!" Kid blurted out, before blinking shocked, upon seeing the blue haired assassin pull himself up. "Oww, man that hurt" Black Star murmured "wait, what the, Black star? What're you doing here?" Kid asked blinking, to which Black Star blinked and looked over, soon seeing the young reaper.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Black Star asked. "I'm looking for Crona, what do you think I'm doing?" Kid snapped, before Black Star casually unhooked the chin sickle from around him. "Tsubaki, are you okay?" he asked, seeing her image appear in the blades surface. "Yes Black Star… I'm fine" she stated calmly, before transforming back into herself. "Now hold on, how come Tsubaki wasn't effected at all, while Liz and Patty were?" Kid blurted out. "Because we're pistols stupid, we can still inhale water in our weapon form, she's a bladed weapon, so naturally, it wouldn't affect her" Liz told him, before Tsubaki walked over, seeing Eruka and knelt down. "Is this woman the witch from before? What's she doing here?" Tsubaki asked, looking over at Liz.

"She said she wants to help us rescue Crona, something about repaying him for saving her life" Liz told her "but I think she took in too much water, I'm not really sure what to do here" she confessed. "Okay, let me try" Tsubaki told the cowgirl, and began the motions over Eruka's chest. When that didn't work, she began pinching the young witch's nose, and bent over, pressing her mouth over Eruka's, until she felt the witch jerk, and pulled off, catching the woman as she coughed out water. Black Star had lazily brought one leg over the other, interlacing his fingers as he placed his hands behind his head, and blinked seeing Tsubaki kneeling down. "Huh? What's Tsubaki doing over there?" he wondered aloud. The two male meisters walked over and saw her place her mouth over the witch's, to which Black Star and Death the Kid blinked and turned dark red. Black Star had to clasp a hand over his nose from a gushing nose bleed, as Death the Kid twitched in horror. "T, Tsubaki, what're you doing?!" the two male meisters panicked, before seeing Eruka arch up and cough out the water.

"Are you alright now?" Tsubaki asked, causing Eruka to look at her. "Ribbit, I'm okay I guess" she answered. Death the Kid was still in shock, as Black Star fell backwards, from another gushing nose bleed. Tsubaki gasped and ran over to him, crouching down and hugged onto him. "Black Star! Black Star, are you okay?" Tsubaki hollered, before he glanced up and blinked, seeing her endowed chest right in his view, clasping a hand over his nose, wide eyed, with his face glowing red. "Uh, y, yeah, I'm fine Tsubaki" he forced himself to say. He then straightened up, and pointed at himself out of a fist "don't you worry Tsubaki, I'll rescue Crona, and we can get outta here, you guys just leave this to me" Black Star stated. Kid twitched and grabbed his shoulder "now you just hold on a minute there Black Star, I'm the one who's going to rescue Crona, as a reaper, it's my sworn duty to protect the students of the academy" Kid lectured.

Maka floated in the water seeming lifeless, as her grip on the scythe began to slip. "Maka?!" came Soul's voice from the weapon, but her grip only slipped worse, and she began to sink. Soul transformed back into himself, and caught her under his arm, seeing an image and squinted to see. When he saw it was an upside down castle, he looked at Maka before he began swimming away from it, but felt something crash into him, and blasted him towards the castle. The two burst out of the water, and crashed into the ground. Kid and Black Star heard the crashing sound and poised themselves "what now?" Kid blurted out, before they saw Soul force himself to sit up, holding Maka in his arms. He had used his body to shield her from getting hurt. "It's Soul and Maka!" Black Star stated, before they both ran over to the two, as Soul carefully laid Maka down onto the ground, and placed a hand on her soaked face. "Maka! C'mon Maka, wake up" Soul spoke, worry drenching his tone. Kid ran over and knelt down, before looking at Soul "Soul, is she dead?" he asked. Soul leaned forward, placing the side of his head against her chest. "No, she still has a heartbeat, but she seems to be unconscious, she must've inhaled the water" Soul stated.

Tsubaki walked over and saw Maka, before placing a hand on Soul's shoulder. She leaned in, before she whispered into Soul's ear. The white haired weapon's cheeks flushed a dark crimson "y, you want me to what?!" he blurted out, looking at her in shock. "It's the only way Soul" she told him. Soul looked at the unconscious meister on the ground in front of him, before taking a calming breath, a worried look on his face, before his gaze became determined. He then leaned forward, lightly pinching her nose, and placed his mouth over hers. "Soul, what the hell are you doing?!" Black Star blurted out "Oh my god, Soul, what's gotten into you?! Wha, what're you kissing her for?!" Kid blurted out, and blinked went Maka cringed. Her body jerked, and Soul swiftly moved back, in order to help ease her up. "Maka, are you okay?" he managed to ask her, Maka blinked and looked at Soul, her cheeks turning pink briefly, before seeing Kid and Black Star both staring at her from behind him. "Soul?" she asked before looking at them, and then began glancing around herself, realizing she didn't recognize this place "where are we?" she wondered aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Kid remarked looking about. "So, I guess now that we're all here, we can go back to looking for Crona now" Kid told them. Soul extended a hand to his meister, and she accepted it, allowing him to help her up. She lost her balance for a moment, but caught herself by placing a hand onto Soul's chest, as they both looked at each other blushing slightly, before Maka looked at Kid. "Hey Maka, you can still detect wavelengths right? Perhaps you can try to see if Crona's is here" Kid suggested. Maka closed her eyes to focus, and her eyes widened in shock. "Maka, what is it?" Soul asked "Crona's soul wavelength, I just sensed it, but something's wrong, his wavelength seems distorted somehow" she told them.

The group looked at her shocked "so he is alive then" Kid managed seeming rather relieved. "Maka, can you determine where it's coming from?" the young reaper inquired. Maka focused more, before she started climbing the hill. "It's this way c'mon" she told them, as they then began to follow her. Kid glanced over as Eruka "can you go on ahead and tell Crona that we're on our way?" he asked her. "Okay" she told him, before chanting and summoned her trusty tadpole to her, hopping onto its back, and flew ahead of them. It wasn't long before she soon saw the academy and landed, making the tadpole vanish upon touching ground, and walked into the academy, glancing about as she entered. "Wow, this place is way too bright and happy, what the heck would Crona be doing in a place like this?" she blurted out, before spotting something out of the corner of her eye, and turned to look towards it swiftly.

"Crona?" she wondered aloud and ran after it, Crona wandered about the academy, trying to find a place where he could be alone, but everywhere he went, people seemed to be nearby. He managed to go to the only place he could think of, and entered the dueling forest. He wandered over near the fountain, before sitting down and scrunched up, hugging himself as he trembled, crying softly, hugging his knees tightly, and burying his face into his arms. Eruka bolted about, noticing all the students were wearing set uniforms, and continued to look around. 'Dammit, where is he? I know I just saw him' she thought to herself. When she finally reached the dueling forest to catch her breath, and suddenly heard crying, she stopped and blinked looking over at it. "It's coming from inside this forest" she told herself, before walking closer to the entrance, and carefully proceeded inside. Soon her eyes widened upon seeing the figure by the fountain.

"Crona?" she asked hoping it was him, Crona flinched and barely looked up at her, tears in his eyes. Eruka's eyes widened, before she ran over to him "Crona, thank God you're alright, it's okay, you're safe now, your friends and I are gonna take you back home to the Academy, they've been worried sick about you" she told him. "Eruka?" he managed, before lowering his head mournfully, to which he then got up, his pale hands tightening into fists. "You shouldn't be here" he snapped slightly, before he began to walk away from her. "Crona?" she asked worriedly "h, hey, didn't you hear me?" she asked grabbing his arm. Crona suddenly stopped, refusing to look at her "you should get out of here while you still have the chance" he told her absently.

Eruka looked at him not liking the way he was acting "h, hey what's gotten into you? We'll just walk out the front gate and back to the others" she told him, but Crona suddenly tore his arm away from her. "I'm sorry Eruka... but I can't leave" he began, before looking at her over his shoulder, a shattered empty look in his eyes. "Please tell the others that I'm sorry about this" he told her before walking off. "Crona!" she shouted after him, but she soon quickly lost sight of him. _'This is not good, what am I gonna do? I have to go back and tell the others'_ she thought as she ran back out of the academy, where she then summoned her tadpole, and quickly flew back, stopping upon seeing them running. "Hey you guys, I found Crona" she told them, before landing, as they ran up to her.

"You did? Where is he? Is he okay?" Maka asked, to which Eruka lowered her head. "He was acting weirder than usual" she told them "what do you mean?" Maka inquired worriedly. Eruka looked at Maka, a grim expression on her face. "Well, when I found him he was crying, but when I told him you guys were coming, he told me to deliver a message to you guys, he told me to tell you guys he's sorry, and that apparently he can't leave" Eruka informed them. Kid twitched in irritation "he's sorry for what?! And why can't he leave?!" Kid demanded. "I dunno, he didn't say, but he was really acting weird" she told them. Maka looked worried before nodding "okay, show us the way Eruka, maybe we can snap him out of it, and convince him to come home" Maka told the young witchling, who hopped back onto the tadpole, and started flying the direction in which she had seen their missing friend. Maka and others nodded before they began running after her.

Crona calmly navigated about the campus and saw the birdcage greenhouse. As he then gripped his arm and the front of his dress. 'he wouldn't do that to me here, w, would he?' he thought, as he walked in and looked about, at all the many different colored roses, and gently touched them; a lost look in his eyes, as he stared down at them. He didn't really want to see his master, but he didn't want to be punished either, it was going to be getting dark soon, so he might as well wait. Maka noticed it was getting close to sunset, and that everyone was still tired. "Hey guys, we know that Crona's safe for now, so why don't we just set up camp and rest till morning?" Maka suggested.

The others seemed to agree except for Kid, who was appearing to be getting anxious. Maka walked over to him "Kid, are you alright?" she asked "no, I'm not alright, far from it" he told her. Maka blinked before placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Kid, none of us knew this was gonna happen" she told him, attempting to console him. "You don't get it do you Maka? I knew father was planning to exile Crona, I practically begged and pleaded him not to, if he finds out about this, I might not be able to convince father to let him stay next time" Kid confessed. Maka looked him worriedly "wait, Kid, you mean you're the reason Crona didn't get exiled? But why?" Maka asked, before Kid lowered his head "because" he began, tightening his fists before looking up "it meant everything to Crona to get to stay with us at the academy" Kid stated, before glancing over at her "what?" he asked flatly.

"I had no idea Crona meant that much to you" Maka stated, Kid blushed blinking in surprise before twitching "what?! What are you implying?! I, I only convinced father to let Crona stay, because it was the right thing to do, besides, the academy would be much gloomier without him, wouldn't you agree?" Kidd blurted out, to which Maka blinked before smiling. "Don't worry Kid, we're gonna find him, and everything's gonna be fine" she told him. "Do you really think so?" he asked her. "C'mon Kid, let's go back to the others and get some sleep" she told him. "Go on ahead without me, I'm gonna admire the night sky a little more" he told her "okay, if you say so" she stated, before walking back to the others, as she then laid down to rest.

The truth was Kid felt too troubled to sleep at the moment. He found himself wondering if Crona was looking up at the same sky he was. Crona looked up at the sky outside of the birdcage greenhouse, a lost sadness in his pale eyes, before suddenly he heard the door open and tensed, slowly turning to face the prince. "Hello Crona" Akio spoke smirking, to which Crona's eyes dimmed slightly "hello...master" Crona spoke flatly, and saw the man smirk, extending a hand "come with me Crona, I wish to show you something" he told the pink haired swordsman. Crona didn't want to move, but he walked over to the tan skinned prince and followed him, keeping his head down like a lowly servant, a role he had thought he'd never have to be again. "Where are we going?" he asked as Akio grinned darker "you'll see"


	6. Chapter 6: The Royal Poison

Chapter Six: The Royal Poison

The fountain area seemed cold as the two figures walked over, the younger one looking about. "So, what was it that you wanted to show me?" the pink haired one asked meekly, the white haired man grinned, and suddenly his image changed into the majestic prince, causing the younger boy to step back. "N, not again" the boy nearly whimpered to himself, as the man grabbed him tightly by the wrist, and pulled him closer. The boy feared the man's lips, but soon saw the man lift his chin. "You did as you were told today, so you won't be punished tonight, but it recently occurred to me that, that outfit of yours, might not be the best uniform for you, as my loyal huntsman" Akio spoke. "Wha, what do you mean? What's wrong with the way I dress?" Crona asked worriedly.

"It's fine for playing the role of my assistant, but that's not you'll be doing for me" he told the boy, causing Crona to tremble "wha, what else, w, would you force me to do?!" he asked, to which Akio smirked seductively. "You are a demon swordsman after all…. aren't you? You will be my defender and my loyal servant, unless you prefer to be my satiation" he told him. Crona's face turned dark red. "N, no, no, anything but that!" Crona pleaded "good, then it's settled then" Akio told him, before he pulled out a black rose, and caught hold of the boy's back. "I give the rose that spawns from the heart of darkness… to you Crona" he told him, and thrust the sharp end down into the boy's chest. Crona felt the piercing pain, and screamed in agonizing pain, arching back as suddenly the dress vanished. The darkness wrapping around his body, as suddenly Crona himself vanished from Akio's arms, and soon reappeared behind him, slowly rising to his feet.

His uniform was now a black general's looking shirt, with crimson red lining. The cuffs on his sleeves were large, and the buttons looked like black screws. The rose on his chest was black, with crimson red tips, and a dark purple stem. The buttons on his shirt were crimson red, as was the string, which was connecting it to one of the black shining shoulder pads, with spikes coming out of them, with crimson red lining and tassels. The pants were dress styled, going all the way down to his ankles. His eyes were cold and frozen with hatred; the shoes he wore, were black and white dress shoes. As the Ragnarok formed into his hand; the black ring with a crimson outline, rested gracefully on his ring finger. His pale eyes had turned into a blank crimson red.

The innocent swordsman's teeth had become jagged, as he pointed the sword forwards, he dangled it slightly, as soon the dark demonic claw came forth, grabbing over the hilt, and over his own hand. His glare was cold and psychotic. "Ah yes, now that's more like it" Akio told him smirking, as he then spread his arms. "Come here, Crona" he told him. Crona glanced down at the ground, keeping his head off to the side, and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He hesitated for a moment, before reluctantly walked towards the prince, dragging the sword along the ground, and barely looked up at him. The prince calmly moved some of his hair out of the way, raising a hand to his ear, his other hand casually resting in his pocket. "Do you hear it Crona? The sound?" he asked.

Crona opened his mouth about to say he didn't, when suddenly he became poised cautiously, upon hearing the sudden eruption of noise, and gripped the hilt of the sword tighter. "Wha, what is that?" he asked, feeling his slender legs and arms trembling, as the sound grew louder. "Welcome Crona" he spoke, stretching his arms and grinning psychotically "to the end of world" he answered. The wind got stronger around then as he said this, and Crona gasped, shielding his face with an arm, as the convertible skid to a halt. Crona winced before looking up, and his new crimson eyes blinked confused, before Akio placed a hand on his shoulder. Crona's gaze quickly darted to the man's hand, before it darted away from him. "Let's go Crona, your transformation is almost complete" he coaxed luxuriously, into the demon swordsman's ear.

Crona flinched, eyes darting about slightly, before the man let go, and gestured for his swordsman to follow him over to the car. The pink haired duelist got into the passenger seat, and the prince sped off, to the road that Crona wished he could forget. He gripped his arm, and kept his legs tightly together, looking up at the stars, missing the sky he once knew. "You remember this road don't you? This was where we first met" Akio told the duelist. Crona's eyes closed halfway, a blank expression on his face "yeah, I know" he answered flatly. "So Crona, what did you think of my fiancé?" he asked glancing over. Crona glanced at him slightly, before he lay back boredly "she's nice I guess, not sure I approve of the way you treat her though" Crona answered.

Akio glanced at him "I'm not sure I know what you mean Crona" he lied. Crona's grip on the seat tightened, and he glared at Akio briefly. "So, let me get this straight, she's not able to satisfy you, so you come after me? What kind of man are you?" Crona spoke suddenly. Akio glared at him out of the corner of his eye "watch your tone Crona, you are in no position to judge me on the matter, as I recall, you had sex with an engaged man, so you're just as guilty as me" he explained a harsh essence in his tone. Crona glared murderously, as he felt a dark rage coursing through him. "But that doesn't" Crona began "doesn't what Crona? Just admit it, you know you loved it" Akio spoke maliciously.

Crona's cheeks burned a dark crimson, in both shame and rage. "You raped me!" Crona snapped "how can you say that Crona, if I recall correctly, you were moaning in my hands, you let me even cum inside your body, so how can you call it something as vile as that?" Akio asked. "I begged you to stop didn't I?" Crona began, before turning to face him angrily "that makes what you did to me wrong" he snapped. Akio raised an arm abruptly at the swordsman's comment, causing Crona to flinch.

"I should smack you for such disrespect, but I'm going to forgive you this time, but keep it up, and I Will punish you again, and it Will be worse" he told the boy sternly, before he shifted gears. Crona paled and clung to the edge of the car, wanting to get away from the prince. "N, no, I don't want that" he confessed "then watch what you say" Akio scolded, making the car go faster, seeming irate now. 'Great _going idiot, now he's mad at us, do you want him to seal me away again?!'_ he heard a voice scream in his head 'Ragnarok?!' Crona thought, as he looked at the floorboards. "I'm sorry Crona, I don't mean to be soo harsh on you, I only do it, because I care about you, you're very important to me Crona" the man told him, Crona blushed and looked at him, his body shivering.

Akio began speeding worse, as Crona's pink locks began to whip about, as did his clothes. At least this time, he didn't have to keep his skirt from flying up, and rested his arms over the car door panel, before resting his head over it sulkingly, before he suddenly spotted something, and his crimson eyes widened in shock and horror, feeling as though his heart would stop. Kid sighed and turned his back, and was about to go back to the others, when suddenly the sound of a motor caught his attention. The young reaper whirled around and jumped slightly, right as a red convertible rushed past him, causing him to shield his face with his arms. As the car passed him, he turned to look in the direction of it, and soon his golden spheres widened. "Wha, wait, wha, was that? N, no, it can't be, Crona?!" he blurted out, before looking back to the others, and summoned the skateboard, before hopped on. _'I have to be sure'_ he thought to himself, as the skateboard swiftly glided after the vehicle.

Crona hoped he hadn't been spotted, but soon he saw Kid's image in the rearview mirror, as his heart then began pulsing in dread. 'No, Kid stop, don't come after me, stay away' he thought desperately, and gripped the roots of his hair shaking. 'No, no, this can't be happening, if the prince sees Death the Kid, who knows what he'll do to him, what do I do? I have to make him go away, before the chairman notices, but how? I can't handle this right now' Crona thought frantically. He tried to figure out what to do, before suddenly noticing Akio glancing over, and thinking quickly, he grabbed Akio by the shirt. "You know, I've thought about it, and master" he began, making his cheeks flush, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Maybe I did enjoy it" he spoke, causing Akio to blink, but he soon grinned. "Well of course, I've never known anyone that didn't fall for me" he confessed. "And I've been thinking" Crona began, his cheeks now burning in shame "you did such amazing things to my body, but I never got to return the favor" Crona lied, biting his nail, and trying to look as innocent as he could, which actually surprisingly, wasn't hard for him at all. "What're you saying Crona?" Akio began, before feeling Crona's hand shivering, as it slid to over between his legs as he leaned in, grabbing his master's shoulder. He made his cheeks turn darker, as he spoke softly into Akio's ear. "Please master, I want to make you feel good" he told him. He was disgusted at himself, but to protect Kid, he felt he had to. Akio began to almost look past him, but Crona's eyes widened, upon realizing it. 'Not good, if he sees Kid, this could be bad, what do I do?' he thought, before suddenly Crona grabbed Akio's shirt, pulling himself closer, before touching the prince's cheeks, and pressed his lips to the older man's.

Akio's eyes widened slightly, before he relaxed and wrapped an arm around Crona's back, and cradled the back of the boy's head. Before he pulled the pink haired boy on top of him, welcoming the boy's sudden advance gladly, not suspecting there was any ulterior motive behind it. Crona gasped slightly, but knew he had to keep the chairman distracted; glancing towards the mirror, as he allowed the man's passionate kiss. To which he played along, his crimson orbs glanced up at the mirror apologetically. 'Kid, forgive me, I didn't want any of you to see me like this' he thought sadly. Kid began to get closer and realized; that he recognized that unsymmetrical pink hair. 'It is Crona, but something's wrong here, I don't remember his eyes being crimson red' he thought, as his golden orbs widened, upon seeing the man suddenly grabbed Crona, and pulled him down, causing Kid to feel a twinge of rage.

He forced the skateboard to get closer, expecting to see Crona to look scared, and seem relieved to see Kid, but what he really saw, caused his heart to nearly stop. Crona was making out with the man, and was glancing up at Kid, as his lips were over the other man's. Kid was so shocked by the sight; that he stopped dead in his tracks, and hovered in place feeling dumbstruck. "C, Crona? W, why? I, I don't understand" he blurted out, the skateboard vanishing under his feet, and the young reaper dropped to his knees in defeat, his eyes wide in horror.

Maka and the others had heard the motor and jumped, but before they had a chance to stop him, they saw Kid take off and ran after him. They finally found him on his knees, seeming to be in shock. Maka bolted over and knelt down, placing a hand onto Kid's shoulder 'Kid, are you okay? What happened?!" she asked. Kid lowered his head, a broken look on his face. "Eruka was right, something is off about Crona, how could he?" Kid thought shaking "what?" Maka blurted out.

Kid allowed Soul to help him up, and glared in the direction that they had left in, a hurt look in his golden eyes. Crona flinched noticing the shocked look on Kid's face, and soon saw him disappear, before suddenly pulling off. Akio pulled himself up and grinned "my, my Crona, I had no idea you could be so forward, I like it" he told the boy, putting his arm around Crona's shoulder, and kept driving grinning. "You might make a good assistant to me after all" he teased. Crona looked away, his posture becoming rigid, feeling completely ashamed of himself.

Akio didn't seem to really notice. Death the Kid followed the others, not sure how to make sense of it, Crona was kissing that other man, but for some reason, he was looking strait at him. He knew Kid was there, so why? Was Crona trying to deliberately hurt him? That wasn't like the Crona he knew at all. Though Eruka did say he was acting strangely, was that man he was locking lips with connected somehow? Kid mentally replayed the image and blushed, before he glanced down, a saddened look on his face.

As they got back to the chairman's residence, Akio summoned Crona to follow him into the tower, and soon into a bedroom, causing him to blink, not the observatory this time, as he then glanced over at him confused. "You've been a good boy Crona, so I felt you deserved your own room" Akio told him, before giving him a kiss on the lips, and walked out of the room .Crona tensed, but didn't fight it, before he saw the man disappear. To which he then wiped off his lips onto his sleeve. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the pillow, before going into a corner of the room and scrunched up, hugging the pillow tightly, before he then buried his face into it, curling his feet together. Transforming back into his helpless self, he felt a few tears slide down into the pillow, softly weeping out of shame. He had seen a hurt look in Kid's eyes, and didn't know how to deal with it, knowing he'd hurt the one person he secretly liked.

After a bit, he wiped his eyes, and noticed that the prince didn't seem to be bothering him. He then went over to see if the man was gone, as Crona managed to walk into the observatory, and saw the man sitting on the couch. He appeared to be looking downwards, and had changed back into the chair man. However, as Crona carefully crept closer, he noticed that Akio's shirt was open, and as he moved close enough to see, his pale eyes went wide in shock. Akio wasn't alone, he seemed to be charming someone, and as he got even closer, hugging the pillow to his chest, his eyes soon widened. He saw the two began making out, and in moments, they were being sexual. But what horrified him most; was the woman Akio was having sex with; was a woman he didn't recognize. It wasn't Miss Kanae. It was some older woman with blue hair. He quickly crept back to his room, now shaking in horror. How many other people, was the chairman having intimate relations with?

Crona felt even worse now; as he soon made himself fall asleep, his face buried into the pillow, while scrunched up into a corner of the room. Kid felt restless, and found himself unable to sleep, he couldn't get the horrible scene out of his head, he just had to know. He went over to Eruka, and carefully shook her. "Eruka, wake up" he spoke in a hushed manner, to which Eruka tiredly looked up at him "what is it?" she managed. "Eruka, come on, let's go" he spoke barely above a whisper. Eruka groaned slightly and sat up "where are we going ribbit? Can't this wait till the morning?" she asked. "Shh, keep your voice down, and no it can't, I need you to go on a walk with me" he told her, covering her mouth, and spoke as quietly as he could, before they both got up, and he began walking with her. He had to know what was going on, he had to find Crona, and get the truth out of him.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Alliance

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Alliance

The night was cold, as the two figures walked along the side of the road. The witch casually followed the reaper, as the two walked together. "Say Reaper?" she began, her hands interlaced behind her back and glancing about, before looking at him. "Why are we out soo late at night?" she asked "Eruka, you said you ran into Crona, didn't you?" he asked her. "Well yeah, I told you guys that earlier didn't I?" she told him, arching a brow. "About that" he began before pausing, to which she stopped, tilting her head lightly to a side "and I also recall you saying, that he was acting strangely" he began, before looking at her. "I want you to tell me, what you meant by that" he demanded. Eruka glanced towards the ground. "What do you wanna Know exactly?" she asked him, her brows creasing together slightly.

"How did he seem to you?" he asked her "please, I need to know" he told her. Eruka cupped her chin "well" she began "he seemed more terrified than normal for starters, even more so than when he served medusa, and he seemed to have this… broken look in his eyes...why?" she asked. Kid's gaze darkened, before he turned around "I see, that settles it then" he told her, before he began walking in the direction, that they were already heading in. "Hey reaper, can I ask you a question?" she asked, as she followed him "yes, what is it?" he inquired, glancing slightly at her over his shoulder. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked "the car that I saw Crona in went this way, I'm almost sure of it" he told her. She glanced over at him absently, rubbing her arm, before glancing away. "You really care about Crona, don't you?" she asked suddenly.

The reaper's golden orbs snapped towards her for a moment, before he glanced away, as the two continued to walk in the direction, that he'd seen the car take off in. "Well of Course, he's my friend isn't he?" he began, as Eruka scratched a cheek, glancing away. "That uhh...wasn't quite what I meant" she told him, causing him to look at her. "Why else would I have come all this way?" he told her "well...do you Like him?" she asked peering up at him. Death the Kid arched a brow, before he glanced at her "well of course I do, he wouldn't be my friend if I didn't" he answered.

Eruka frowned, before the witchling sighed, and ran a hand over her face. "That wasn't what I meant either" she groaned slightly, before she went to beside him, and watched the raven haired boy's stoic expression, blinking innocently. "Then what are you implying, because I seem to be failing to understand" he told her. "It's just that" she began, but stopped herself. "It's just what?" he asked flatly. _'How do I ask him?'_ she thought to herself, as it was becoming evident to her, that being discreet wasn't working. So the only other option she could think of, would just have to do, before suddenly cupping her chin, and glancing at him "well...do you, Love him?" she asked finally, causing the reaper to suddenly stop dead in his tracks. He blinked in shock, as a dark shade came to his cheeks, before he looked at her.

"What?!" he blurted out, as he began stamping his foot, and pointing at her. "Don't be ridiculous, Crona's j, just a friend, nothing more, why would you think, th, that he and I c, could possibly be anything more than that?!" he snapped. "The pure implication of such a thing; is not only completely illogical, but also not to mention, completely insane" he fumed "well then, why else would you be out here so late at night?" she asked, causing him to stop and blink. "Eh?" he asked dumbly, before clearing his throat into a fist "what does my connection with Crona, have to do with any of this?" he asked, before looking at her, a flat look upon his face. "As I've said before, Crona and I are just friends, and nothing more, so get that ridiculous theory out of your mind this instant" he ordered.

Eruka simply shrugged "sheesh denial much? And besides, how could I not?" she inquired, causing him to look at her confused. "Okay reaper, think about it, Maka and the others, are Crona's friends too right? But right now, they're all sleeping at the moment, and yet here you are, running off ahead of them, willing to stop at nothing to find him and bring him back, if not for possibly being in love with him, then why?" she asked him, causing the reaper's posture to become rigid.

"Th, that's simple, as a reaper, it is my personal responsibility to protect students of the academy, and well, seeing as Crona is technically a student officially, I am obligated to" he began "man, you are soo full of it" she told him, causing him to jolt slightly. "Me, full of it?! H, how can you say such a thing?! Wha, what do you mean?" he asked "oh Come On reaper, that's not really why you're really out here, and you know it" she told him before smirking. "You know what I think?" she asked, causing him to twitch. "I think, that secretly you like him, as possibly more than a friend, it's nothing to be ashamed of" she told him. Kid folded his arms over his chest getting irate "what does any of this, have to do with us finding Crona?" he asked getting annoyed. "It doesn't" she told him "it doesn't?" he began, before getting enraged "then why the hell are you asking?!" he snapped, causing Eruka to bust out laughing, hugging her stomach with one arm, and shielding her mouth with the other.

"Hey! What's soo funny?!" the reaper snapped. "Oh man, you've got it bad for him alright, you should really see your face right now" she laughed, before wiping the corner of her eye with a finger. Kid turned away from her, and cleared his throat into a hand. "We're wasting time, Crona needs our help" he told her, before the raven haired meister began to storm off. Eruka was tempted to just let him go off on his own, but as she looked around, she soon realized, that she had no idea how to get back to the others. And to be honest, she didn't really want to be left out here alone, causing her to look towards the agitated young reaper. "H, hey, wait for me" she called after him, as she ran after him to catch up. "Aw c'mon, calm down, you don't have to get all defensive about it" she told him. "If you're not going to help me find him, then you can just go back the others" he snapped.

Eruka groaned "I didn't say that I didn't want to help, I already told you that I owe Crona, for saving my life from Mizune, didn't I?" she began, before looking at him. "And besides, weren't You the one that told me, until we find him and return him safely back to Death City, that I wasn't allowed to leave your sight?" she told him, causing him to stop. "Oh yeah, I Did say that didn't I?" he wondered allowed. "Besides reaper, even if I wanted to go back to the others, I kinda can't" she confessed. "Oh, and why's that?" he asked "do you have any idea where we are, because I sure as hell don't" she told him. He soon looked around them, and realized she was right. "Hmm guess you have a point, well then, I guess there's really no turning back now, is there?" he asked. "None that I can see" she told him. "Then I guess, we'd better press on, this road has to end somewhere, this better not be a waste of our time" he told her, before he summoned the skateboard.

"What're you doing?" she asked "this is taking too long, and frankly, my legs are starting to get tired" he told her. The witchling thought about it before she nodded "okay" she told him, to which she then chanted in her way, to summon her trusty tadpole, before she then hopped on. "Alright Eruka, where did you see Crona last?" Kid inquired. Eruka lightly gripped her chin, and soon looked up "it's this way" she told him, before they both flew down the road. "I can't believe, we didn't think of doing this sooner" he fumed. "Yeah, seriously" Eruka told him, before they soon saw the gates approaching. "There it is; this is the place where I found Crona" she told him. "Great, let's go" Kid told her, when Eruka suddenly tackled him, knocking them both to the ground. "Hold on" she snapped, before they crashed. "What did you tackle me for?!" Kid blurted out as she managed to get off of him. "Sorry about that Reaper, but I don't think we should just charge in there using magic" she told him.

Kid looked at her, before he managed to get up and dusted himself off. He held out a hand to her, and helped the young witchling up. "Hmm, I suppose you may be right" he told her, as they both looked at each other, and swiftly let go of each others hands. As they looked at the gates, they found themselves staring at it in shock. "What a strange place this is... no matter" he spoke before glancing back over at Eruka, who looked over at him. "The sooner we get Crona, the sooner we can get out of here, let's go" Death the Kid informed her. He began to walk into the place and paused, feeling someone hug onto his arm, and saw Eruka hugging onto him seeming to be trembling. 'What's with her all of a sudden?' the reaper thought to himself. They wandered into the academy grounds, until they suddenly spotted the red vehicle, parked outside of a white tower of sorts. "There it is" Kid began, before they made their way towards it, the blue haired witch, continuing to cling to him as they moved closer.

"Wha, what is it?" Eruka asked, quivering slightly "Yes, this is it, I'm sure of it, this is the vehicle I saw earlier, the one that Crona was in" he spoke, before looking up to the tower. "Meaning what exactly?" Eruka asked him worriedly. "It means this is probably where Crona is, but we have to be sure" he told her, before he removed his arm from her grasp, and placed his hands upon her shoulders "Eruka, I'm going to need your help" he told her. "Wha, what is it?" she asked. His golden orbs dimmed, as he looked up at the tower "we'll need to sneak in there undetected somehow" he wondered aloud, before turning to look at her. "Eruka, tell me, are you still able to turn yourself into a frog?" he asked. "Y, yeah, I think so, why?" she asked him nervously.

"Alright" he began "Eruka, I've got an idea, I need you to transform into a frog and go inside that tower" he began pointing to a high window. "We need to find out if Crona's there, if he is, try to convince him to come back with us, can you do that?" he asked her "ribbit, I, I can try, but even if I find him, what if I can't convince him to come back? I kinda doubt, he'd listen to me" she admitted. Death the Kid looked at her, a determined expression on his face "Eruka, I'm counting on you" he urged her. "Are you insane, you have any idea how high up that tower goes?" she protested, before he looked up and realized, much to his dismay she had a point. He couldn't risk them being caught, especially when they barely knew anything about this place. "Damn, you're right" he cursed, not liking this at all.

"What're we gonna do?" she asked him, before he began to move towards the doors. "Then I'll simply knock on the door, and demand to see him" he spoke. Eruka rushed over, and gripped his arm. "Hey reaper, stop for a second and think about this" she snapped "what's there to think about?" he asked, and tried to pull his arm away from her, but she tightened her grip. "How do you expect to rescue Crona, when you have almost no energy left?" she snapped, causing him to look at her. He opened his mouth to protest, but he soon realized she was right, he was feeling very tired. "Alright fine, c'mon" he told her "where are we going now?" she asked worriedly, before running after him.

"We need to find a place to rest up for the night, we can begin the search in the morning" Kid told her, as she ran after him, and soon caught up with him. He managed to wander over to an abandoned dormitory, and knocked on the door. "Hello?! Anyone home?! We need a place to rest for the night, if it's alright" he called out, before stepping back. "Eruka, stay by the door, just in case someone's home" he told her, before he walked around the side, and cupped his hands together. The raven haired young reaper squinted as he tried to peer through the window. "That's strange" he murmured to himself "Eruka, never mind that, c'mere" he told her. She wandered over, and glanced about nervously. "Reaper, what're you doing?!" she asked worriedly. "Eruka, we may be in luck, it doesn't seem like anyone's living here" he told her. "What makes you say that?" she asked arching a brow "because it looks to me, like no one's used this dorm in some time, it's all filthy and dirty" he told her, before she looked in.

"You're kidding right? Do you honestly expect us to sleep in this disgusting hovel? Clearly you're out of your mind" she told him "you got a better idea?" he replied. She sighed and smacked a hand over her face in response. "Ugh fine" she told him, before Kid managed to pry the window open, and glanced over to her. "Eruka, give me a boost" he told her, to which the witchling glanced about, before she helped him climb in through the open window. Death the Kid tripped at first, falling with an audible thud, before getting up and straightened up, dusting himself off. He closed the window, before he navigated to the front door, and unlocked it to let Eruka enter. "Not quite my more preferred choice, but for the time being, this'll just have to do for now" he told her, after she closed the door. He locked it, before absently flicking on a light, immediately causing them both to cringe. "My God, this place is more atrocious than I thought" Kid panicked.

Eruka folded her arms over her chest, smacking her hand over her face "and you were the one that wanted to stay here" she muttered, before straightening up and began to glance about. _'Hmm, a little straightening up, possibly even a bit of thorough cleaning, and this place might not actually be all that bad'_ she thought to herself, as she began to walk about, and soon found a closet. Upon opening it she quickly noticed some cleaning supplies. _'Maybe this place isn't as hopeless as I thought'_ she thought to herself, grabbing the supplies. She suddenly heard a thud and dropped the supplies, turning on her heel, before running over and knelt down. "Reaper?! H, hey, reaper" she panicked, before realizing he had finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Man, what a pain" she complained, before grabbing him under the arms, and began to drag the reaper. She knew, she would have a hard time cleaning up, with him being passed out on the floor and all. Eruka managed to drag him over to a couch, to which she struggled a little, but somehow managed to get him laid down on the couch. Before then going back to the closet, and recollected the supplies. She also soon found a white dew rag and an apron for spring cleaning, to which she then put them on, setting her frog hat down, and got to work. She may be a frog witch, but even as a swamp witch; even she had her standards, and she wasn't going to be caught dead, sleeping in a dusty, disgusting hovel, such as this.

She soon noticed that there were areas that she couldn't reach normally, and her eyes dimmed. 'Okay, I'll straighten up the bottom level first, then I'll get to the top area last' she thought determined. After a few hours of working feverishly on cleaning up the abandoned dorm, she was satisfied, and held out her hand, causing the broom to float over to her. She then sat down and used it to hover about, to clean the areas she wasn't able to reach earlier. She paused occasionally, to wipe the sweat from her brow, with a polka dotted sleeve. Death the Kid whimpered and tossed about, before suddenly awakening with a start. "Crona!" he gasped out, before glancing about swiftly, noticing that he almost didn't recognize the place. It was the dorm they had decided to rest up in, only this time, it was much cleaner. He quickly leapt up upon realizing it and bolted into the main room, wondering what the hell was going on around here.

"E, Eruka!" he cried out, bolting into the main entrance room "Eruka, where are you?! Something's horribly wrong here!" he called out, causing her to stop and look over at him. 'Sheesh, well it's about time he woke up' she thought before floating down, before she then stepped off the broom, and grabbed it in her hand. "What is it reaper?" she asked, as Kid was looking about frantically. "Th, this place, it was soo disgusting and filthy, and, and dirty, b, but n, now, it's all clean, I don't understand what's happening here, how did it get clean all of a sudden?!" he panicked, biting on his nails nervously, seeming suddenly paranoid. Eruka sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance "well it should, I've only been up all night, cleaning this place up" she fumed, to which Kid blinked. "W, wait, you did this?" he asked, seeming to be calming down. "Uh yeah… is that a problem?" she asked "oh good, for a moment there, I thought someone else knew we were here" he mentioned.

He soon spotted a set of keys and grabbed them, to which he then went up to where Eruka was. There he calmly unlocked the door, and lightly pushed it open. He carefully took the blue haired witchling by the shoulders, and led her inside, where he then brought her over to the bunk beds. She managed to climb onto the bottom one, where she quickly passed out exhausted. "You rest easy now Eruka, you can leave the rest of the straightening up to me" he told her, before he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, a determined look came over his features, before he began to finish straightening the place up.

The sunlight came into the room, as the pink haired figure soon heard a knock on the door. "Crona, I have an assignment for you, I'm going to be very busy today, so I'm not going to be back until later tonight, so I've left an envelope for you on the table in the observatory room, get as much done as you can, until you've completed all of them" he heard the prince's voice. The figure shifted, and Crona soon looked over towards the door. He soon stood up and sighed, as he then looked out the window. _'It's morning already?'_ he thought, as he sadly walked over to the bed, and placed the pillow back on it. "I understand" he made himself say, before lowering his head.

He heard the man's retreating footsteps and hugged his arms, keeping his head lowered. "What have I gotten us into Ragnarok?" he muttered. Suddenly the creature's voice echoed in his mind. "Listen up idiot! You'd better do what this guy says, or he'll punish you again, certainly we wouldn't want that, now would we?" he heard the voice. "No, I, I don't want to be punished again, it hurts too much when he does it" Crona answered. "Well then, we'd better get to work, who knows what this guy is gonna ask of you, and frankly, I don't wanna be sealed away again" he heard the voice. Crona managed a nod "okay" he managed sadly, before he left the room, and made his way to the observatory room. Seeing the envelope with his name on it, the pink haired assistant opened it. Crona pulled out the list, and began to examine it, his pale eyes soon glancing down towards the floor. "How does he expect me to do all of this? It's too much, I don't know if I can handle this Ragnarok" he spoke.

"Well, there's no getting out of it now, I told you not to accept that guy's challenge didn't I?" Ragnarok spoke irate. Crona sighed "I know, but he wasn't going to let us go if I didn't" he answered "yeah, well, how'd that turn out for you idiot?" he spoke. Crona lowered his head, and tightly gripped his arm, before he looked at the list, and pocketed into his boot. Crona then walked out of the chairman's residence and squinted, shielding his face from the light with a hand, until his eyes were able to adjust. He soon decided to begin wandering about, hoping to learn his way around the campus. Death the Kid finally finished straightening up the rest of the dorm, and wiped off his brow with an arm, before seeing the sunlight coming in through the window. "Is it morning already?" he wondered aloud, before he grabbed his coat, and straightened himself up. He then left the dormitory, locking it behind him, before he began to look about, trying to figure out, where he should begin his investigation.

The sunlight leaked in through the trees, causing the young scythe meister to wince and open her eyes. She managed to sit up and began to dust herself, before she went over to the white haired weapon, kneeling down next to him, and gently shook him. "Soul, Soul wake up" she told him softly to which the white haired boy groaned softly, reaching out a hand and rolled over, causing Maka to yelp in surprise, before opening her eyes. She blinked feeling something wrap around her, and saw Soul had grabbed onto her, and had snuggled his head against her chest. "S, Soul, what're you?!" she blurted out at first, about to smack him over the head with a fist. "Maka" he moaned softly, causing her to pause, her cheeks burning furiously. She wasn't sure whether to push him off, or to let him continue to hug onto her. _'He looks soo peaceful sleeping'_ she thought to herself _'I wonder what he's thinking right now?'_ she thought to herself. _'Soo warm wh, who am I?'_ he shifted his head, reaching out with his spare hand, thinking he was only dreaming, and imagined himself grabbing onto her, and pressed his lips over hers.

Maka turned a dark crimson red, as he slid a hand on her cheek and brought her closer, pressing his lips over hers. Maka attempted to move back, and soon had Soul land on top of her, his hand sliding a littler by mistake, causing Maka's eyes to widen. Her cheeks burned a dark crimson, as she gripped her book shaking, and whacked him over the head, causing him to wake up. "Ow, what the?!" he blurted out, before he saw himself staring at Maka's chest. "Uhhh" he began, before looking up at her "Soulll" she began, before whacking him again with the book. "Where do you think you're putting your hands you pervert!" she snapped, causing him to grip his head "would you quit hitting me, and let me explain?" he protested. "Then explain" she fumed, before he got up and sighed "sheesh Maka, for a smart girl, you can be really stupid sometimes" he told her. Maka got up and glared at him upset "how dare you! You're the one that grabbed me and kissed me, and now you're calling me stupid?!" she snapped.

Black Star heard yelling and opened his eyes, before he quickly jumped "Maka are you okay? I heard arguing" he told her. "Maka, would you just tell me what you want from me already?!" Soul snapped. "What are you talking about?!" she asked, as the others began to wake up. "You just don't get it, do you?!" he snapped, before they both looked angry at each other. "Hey guys? Where'd Kid and that witch lady run off to? They're not here anymore for some reason" came Liz's voice, causing them to realize, that Death the Kid had run off, and worse, he had left his pistols behind. "He left his weapons behind? That's not like the Death the Kid we know at all" Tsubaki managed to say, before they soon realized, that the two cowgirls had been ditched for the witchling. "We'd better find them" Maka spoke to which Soul glared before sighing. The team began to leave, but Soul stayed, causing Maka to pause and look back at him "aren't you coming Soul?" she asked.

Soul glanced at her seeming annoyed "you sure I wouldn't be getting in the way or something?" he asked annoyed. "Soul, would you stop pouting? It's not cool at all, now c'mon, the sooner we find those three, the sooner we can all go home" she told him. "Tch fine" he managed, before following her as they paused. Maka and Soul soon caught up to the rest of the group, who were looking about "where are we supposed to go?" Black Star managed. "Hey Maka, now would be a good time to track their wavelengths" Soul commented. "Right" Maka managed, before concentrating, and soon opened her eyes. "I've got it, they're this way, c'mon" she told them, as she began running, to which the others quickly followed her. It wasn't long before they reached an elegant academy, and began to wander inside. "This is soo weird, what kind of place is this?" Black Star asked, as Tsubaki glanced about with him.

"It almost looks like, some sort of academy" Maka commented, before turning to her comrades. "Liz, Patty, see if you can locate your meister, and let him know we're here" she told the two cowgirls. "We're on it, c'mon Patty, let's go find the spoiled brat" Liz sighed. "Okay!" Patty giggled hyperly, before the two wandered off. "Black Star, you and Tsubaki, I need you two to find out what you can about this place, me and Soul will look for Crona got it?" she told them. "Don't you worry Maka, you can count on the Great Black Star, no problem" he told her "c'mon Tsubaki, let's go, yahoo!" he told her, before dashing off. "W, wait Black Star, wait for me" Tsubaki called out, as she ran after him. "You sure those two will be okay?" Soul asked, before seeing Maka walking off "Maka, hey wait up" he called out, before running after her. "What's up with you this morning?" the white haired meister asked her.

She tried to ignore him, but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look over at him "hey, would you talk to me?!" he snapped. "Soul" she began, shivering as a few tears formed "why do you always, have to say the meanest things to me...d, do you hate being my weapon that much?!" she demanded causing him to tense. "Maka, now I know you're just being stupid" he commented, before she pulled her arm away from his grasp. "Soul, you really are such an insensitive jerk sometimes, can't you see that I" she snapped, before stopping herself. "That you what?" he asked "n, nothing, never mind" she told him, quickly turning away. "You know what Maka? If I'm such a horrible weapon to you, why don't you just, go find someone else to be your weapon from now on" he snapped. "Fine, maybe I will" she snapped back, causing Soul to stop blinking in shock, before glaring at her to hide the hurt.

"Fine, be that way Maka" he spoke, before turning away angrily _'she's not really gonna leave me, is she?'_ he thought. _'Any second now, I'm gonna start to walk away, and she's gonna come after me, and beg me to stay as her weapon' _he thought, as he began to walk away, making sure she'd be able to catch up. _'H, he didn't really mean that, did he? H, he wouldn't really leave me, would he?'_ she thought, and turned to look behind her, and saw him walking away, feeling a stabbing pain in her heart before turning away, tears appearing in her eyes, before she began running off in the opposite direction. _'Fine, be that way Soul, I don't need him anyway'_ she thought mournfully. Hurt and heart break surging through her. Soul paused and turned around, and saw her run off, as immediately horror pulsed through his veins. "M, Maka?" he asked softly, before a tormented expression came over his face, and he began to mournfully walk away.

Maka managed to find a place to stop, and broke down crying against the wall. _'Soul you idiot'_ she thought as she sobbed, before feeling a smooth hand on her shoulder. She blinked through tears, hoping to see a certain white haired boy. "Excuse me miss, are you alright?" she heard a smooth voice say, and turned around. What she saw instead of her companion, was a rather gorgeous man, with long crimson red hair, and blue green eyes, staring back at her charmingly. Maka managed to wipe her eyes "Y, yes, I, I'm fine" she began, before he lifted her chin. "Tell me then, why would such a beautiful girl such as yourself, be in tears then I wonder?" he told her. Maka blinked and blushed darkly. "Y, you think I'm beautiful?" she asked meekly. Soul was mentally kicking himself for fighting with Maka, and was unsure of what to do, before suddenly he spotted Crona walking around, and blinked. _'Crona?! So he is okay, good, but where's he going?'_ he thought, before he began to follow the pink haired boy, and soon saw Crona standing outside of a destroyed building.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Assignment

Chapter Eight: The Dark Assignment

Crona stood looking at the ruins of the Nemuro Memorial hall and sighed. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us Ragnarok" he muttered. Soul was about to approach the pink haired swordsman, before forcing himself to hide, as a man with long billowing green hair, walked over to the pink haired boy. "You there, boy! What're you doing here?" he asked, Crona calmly turned to him and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm the chairman's new assistant, he gave me orders to be here" he told the man. "Hmm, chairman's assistant huh? I demand to know your name" the man ordered. "Very well, the name's Crona, pleased to meet you mister um, forgive me, but I wasn't told your name yet" he answered. "The name's Kyouichi Saionji, and for your information whelp, I'm the student counsel vice president" the emerald haired duelist answered.

"Oh, I see" Crona began, before stopping and glancing towards where Soul was hiding, but saw no one, before turning to look at Saionji. "Thank you for saving me the trouble, of having to find you, Saionji sempai" Crona began, causing him to arch a brow. "Now hold on, you were looking for me?" he asked "well yes, the chairman would like to make you an offer" Crona began. Saionji's violet eyes dimmed darkly "an offer from the chairman?" he commented, before grabbing Crona's wrist tightly, and the front of the Crona's black dress, pulling him closer. "Tell me something, how can you serve a man like him? Do you have any idea, what the chairman Does to people?!" he snapped, to which Crona blinked, before he tried to glance away. "Yes...I know what he can do" Crona barely managed. "Then why?" Saionji snapped, tightening his grip "ow, stop it, you're hurting me" Crona whimpered.

Soul gritted his jagged teeth and glared darkly, he'd seen enough, and was about to walk over. Crona's head slumped forwards, before suddenly, a weak smile came over his face. "You just don't get it, do you?" he began, before glancing up. "I don't have a choice in the matter, and neither do you" Crona finished. Saionji twitched, before shoving Crona back against the wall. Crona looked up scared after cringing, and soon hit the ground. Soul's eyes widened in horror, seeing that the emerald haired duelist; had slapped Crona, hard enough to send him to the ground. 'Crona!' he thought, glaring murderously upon the emerald haired teenager. "Get one thing straight, if you ever breathe a word of the rose duels to me again, I'll do worse to you" Saionji spat venomously. "It's bad enough for you, to look like you could be related to that stuck up prince Utena, that bastard prince that took my beloved Anthy from me" he began as he clenched his pale hands into fists. "Tch, even just looking at you, makes me wretch" he fumed.

Crona touched the slap mark, and looked up at him "no...you're wrong...she was much stronger than I am, she defeated End of the World, I didn't" Crona confessed. Saionji blinked in surprise, before realizing the weakness in the submissive boy, and his violet spheres widened, before grabbing Crona by the hair. "Ow, please, don't pull on my hair like that, it really hurts" Crona complained, before Saionji slammed him against wall. Crona gasped out before cringing, looking up frightened at the emerald haired man. Soul knew he needed to do something, but he wasn't sure what he could do without his meister. He attempted to turn into the scythe, soon causing his crimson spheres to widen in horror. _'What the?! Why can't I transform into the scythe? This is bad, I need to find Maka' _he thought, as he turned away, running off in hopes to find Maka. He needed to apologize to her, and make amends, if they were going to protect Crona.

Crona shivered looking up, scared of the ill tempered duelist, especially upon seeing the deranged expression on his face. "Wha, why are you looking at me like that?" he inquired worriedly, before his eyes sight, glanced swiftly to the hand pinning down his wrist, and tried to pull away, but the older boy was stronger, and abruptly forced their mouth over his. Crona stiffened upon the duelist's forcefulness, and tried to push him off. 'No, stop it, I don't want it, get off of me' he thought frantically, as he tried repeatedly to push him off, wishing that Ragnarok would appear, and felt helpless when it didn't. Tsubaki was wandering about, pausing when she spotted the rose garden, causing the blue haired assassin to pause and look at her. "What's up Tsubaki?" he asked her, before he spotted the green haired duelist, looking like he was kissing someone, before glancing at her and blushed, before glancing away.

Tsubaki had a lost look in her eyes for a moment, before she heard him speak, and began to look towards him, before spotting the green haired duelist. "Oh, um, w, we probably shouldn't interrupt them" she began, as she began to lightly push on his shoulders, before stopping and looked over. "What is it Tsubaki?" he began, but he soon realized, the green haired man, was pinning someone to the wall. 'That arm, it looks like Crona's' Black Star thought, before he managed to see, that Crona was being kissed by the green haired duelist. More importantly Crona seemed to be trying to push the older guy off of him. "What're we gonna do Black Sta-" Tsubaki began, before her eyes widened in shock, seeing Black Star dash over and jump up.

"Crona, don't you worry, the amazing Black Star's here to rescue you" he called out, before giving a flying kick, knocking Saionji off of the pink haired duelist and stumbling back. "What the hell?!" Saionji called out, before glaring at the blue haired assassin enraged. "Do you mind?! We were in the middle of something, you idiot" the emerald haired duelist snapped. "Shut up you girlie haired freak, hey Crona, you okay?" Black Star asked. Crona's posture had become rigid as he blinked shocked, cupping his hands over his chest, looking towards Saionji freaked out.

Crona saw Tsubaki run over and grab his shoulders gently "are you alright Crona?" she asked warmly. "Tsubaki, transform" Black Star told her, to which she nodded "no wait, don't!" Crona begged, before to their surprise, Tsubaki blinked. "C'mon Tsubaki, quit wasting time and transform" the blue haired assassin told her. "I, I'm trying...Black Star, something's wrong, I can't transform" she told him "what?!" Black Star blurted out, as Crona looked more freaked out shaking. "Crona, c'mon let's go" he told Crona, grabbing his wrist and began running. "No, Black Star, s, stop" Crona pleaded as they ran away, leaving Saionji looking confused. _'That boy, he reminds me of Anthy, I must make him mine'_ the duelist thought to himself, as he walked away.

Black Star ran, gripping Crona's wrist, as Tsubaki followed them to a corridor. "Looks like we lost him Black Star" Tsubaki commented, causing the three to stop, and Black Star smiled brightly. "Looks like your safe now Crona, that guy won't be able to mess with you anymore" he told Crona, before Crona suddenly glared and ripped his hand free. "Are you insane?!" he snapped, causing them both to look at him confused. "There's no need for you to thank me Crona" Black Star told him. "What are you guys even doing here?!" Crona asked worriedly. "Well that's pretty obvious isn't it? We came to rescue you of course" he told the demon swordsman. "You guys shouldn't be here!" he panicked. "Relax Crona, you don't need to be scared anymore, we've got it all covered" Black Star began, draping an arm over Crona's and leaning in. Crona looked up at him, whimpering and shaking. _'This is bad, really bad, if the chairman finds out about this, I could be punished again, what do I do? I don't know how to deal with this'_ Crona thought.

"I hope when you say we, that you're referring to just you and Tsubaki" he began nervously. "Nope! Maka, Soul, that witch Lady, Death the Kid, and even his twin pistols are here too" Black Star told him, causing Crona's face to turn a ghostly white. "Wha, what?" he blurted out "you didn't think we'd really leave you here, did you?" Black Star asked, before Crona frantically shoved past them. "No, no, no, this isn't good, you guys are gonna ruin everything" Crona panicked. "Dude, Crona, calm down it's okay, the great Black Star is here to take you back to the DWMA" he told the pink haired boy. "Black Star, listen to me, you guys can't be here, if he finds out you guys are here, or worse, that you intend to take me away, it'll be really bad for me" Crona confessed, before looking back. "Black Star, listen to me...please" he began, before looking back at them "you guys all need to get out of here, while you still can" he finished.

Crona swiftly bolted off, leaving the two assassins looking very confused. "What's with him?" Black Star asked Tsubaki, who looked on worriedly. Maka blinked, as the red haired teen gazed charmingly upon her, as he smudged her tears away with his hand. "It pains me, to see a beautiful young maiden, with tears in their eyes" he told her, before taking her hand into his, calmly sliding a glove off, before planting a kiss upon her hand. Soul ran through the school looking for his meister, before finally he spotted her. "Maka!" he began, before spotting the red haired boy who glanced over. "Oh, do you two know each other?" the red haired one asked "Soul? What're you doing here?" Maka began seeming confused. Soul came over to them, grabbing her arm and pulled her over to him, glaring at the red haired duelist. "Keep your hands, off my meister, pretty boy" Soul scolded. "Soul, knock it off" she snapped, pulling away from him, before the red haired boy shoved Soul off, and brought Maka closer to him.

"That's enough, I will not allow you to disrespect this young lady, if you insist on being forceful with her, then you'll have to go through me" he told him. "Hey, red hair, stay out of this willya? This is between me, and My meister" Soul snapped. "Very well, then I challenge you to a duel in the dueling area at sundown, if you win, then I'll respectfully back off" Touga began sternly, before running a hand through his hair and smirked playfully. "If I win however, then Miss Maka here will be mine, and for your information you hoodlum boy, the name's Touga Kiryu" he told Soul. Maka's eyes widened in shock "w, whoa hold on, I, I, n, never agreed to this" she stammered "fine, you're on...Touga and by the way, I'm not a hoodlum, the name's Soul" Soul told him. "You guys, stop it, both of you" Maka protested. "You're on Soul" Touga told him before walking off. "You didn't have to do that Soul" Maka told him. "Don't worry Maka, I don't intend to lose, especially not against that guy, even if I can't transform anymore, I'll find a way" Soul told her, as he turned to leave. Maka blinked in surprise blushing slightly, before realizing what he just said "wh, what did you just say? Hey w, wait, Soul, come back here" she called out, before running after him, and grabbed his arm. "What do you mean, you can't transform?" she asked.

"Like I said, for some reason, I can't seem to transform into the scythe anymore, but that doesn't matter right now, because I found Crona" he told her. "Wh, what? You found Crona? Where is he, is he okay?" she asked. "I'm not sure, it looked like he was arguing with some guy about something, I didn't really catch what they were arguing about though" Soul confessed. Crona heard their voices run past him and hid, watching them from his hiding place, his brows creasing together in horror. _'So Black Star was right, they really Are here...this is bad, Really bad...I've got to do something, but what?' _Crona thought desperately, before turning around, he abruptly bumped into someone, and stepped back. "Oh I...f, forgive me, I am soo sorry" Crona began bowing, a slight flush dusting his cheeks, before jumping upon seeing the hand land on the wall next to him, and the other lifting his chin, to make their eyes meet. "You're shaking, you're not afraid of me, are you?" Touga spoke smoothly.

"Th, that depends, a, are you, a member of student council?" Crona asked trembling. "And if I was?" Touga asked softly, Crona glanced towards the ground. "A, are you?" Crona managed to ask "don't worry, I may be the student counsel president, but that doesn't really mean, that I would attack you" Touga confessed, his bluish green orbs wandering slightly, on the pink haired assistant trembling before him. "I, I see, would you consider, rejoining the rose duels?" Crona managed to ask him. Touga blinked hesitating, before his eyes dimmed "do you really have any idea, what you're asking of us, by requesting that?" Touga asked. "Please, if you don't agree, the chairman will be very upset, and I can't handle that" Crona confessed. "You know, you're really kinda cute, for a boy" he began smoothly. Crona blushed darkly and looked away shyly, biting onto a knuckle. "Please, m, Mr. President, I, I mustn't" Crona uttered, before the red haired duelist leaned in, and began whispering into Crona's ear.

Crona blushed darker and shivered, feeling Touga's hands cup his cheeks, to which he then leaned in, and pressed his lips to Crona's. The pink haired swordsman's eyes widened in horror at the duelist's kiss, even more so upon seeing the blonde haired duelist, especially after seeing the shocked look on her face, which quickly melted into a vicious scowl. Touga pulled off, and soon smirked seductively at Crona "it's a shame you're not the rose bride, I wouldn't mind, being engaged to a cutie like you" he told him, before turning away. "W, wait, a, about the rose duels" Crona pleaded "sorry, I've already told the chairman, that I have interest in pursuing the rose duels, besides, without a rose bride, there's really no point in competing in them anymore" Touga confessed, before walking away.

Crona lowered his head in defeat; this wasn't going well at all, if he failed to convince the rose duelists to compete for End of the World, the chairman would probably punish him for sure. He sighed mournfully and began to wander again, looking for the other duelists, and soon spotted a female fencer, with a stern demeanor to her, and long orange hair in large curls. Crona waited until she was alone, before he dared to approach her "u, um, excuse me miss?" he began meekly, causing her to turn to face him. She arched a brow "yes, can I help you?" she asked flatly "you're in the student counsel aren't you?" he asked her shyly. "Why yes, as a matter of fact I am, why do you ask, is there a problem?" she asked.

"Th, The chairman, w, wanted me to ask you, if you'd be willing to part take in the rose duels again, he promises it'll be well worth your while" he told her, as her eyes dimmed darkly. "Who the hell are you? And how do you know about the rose duels?" she demanded "I'm the Chairman's new assistant, he told me about the duels, and he sent me to ask each of you, if you'd be willing to compete in the rose duels again" he informed her. "The Chairman" she began to herself, as she absently reached for the locket, she had still hidden beneath her shirt. "A, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, before her gaze snapped to him. "You can tell the Chairman to forget it, there's no way in hell, that I'd ever compete in those horrid duels again" she told him.

Crona was beginning to feel desperate, and grabbed onto her arm. "Please I'm begging you, if I don't convince you and the others, Ohtori sama will punish me again" he told her, before realizing to his horror, that he wasn't supposed to let anyone know about that. Juri arched a brow "what was that?" she began "I, I, it's nothing" he stammered, before she spotted the ring and slapped him hard, sending him to the ground "don't lie to me!" she snapped. "Where did you get that ring?!" she asked. "Th, the prince gave it to me" he told her, crawling back "what the hell would you want, with the power of that which is eternal, and the power of miracles?! Answer me!" she snapped fiercely. "That's enough Juri" a female voice interrupted, and he saw the blonde girl in yellow, that he'd seen before. Juri paused and looked at her "hmph, whatever" she managed before walking away from them, as Crona looked like he was terrified.

"Sorry about Juri, she can be really aggressive sometimes, are you alright?" the blonde asked. Crona touched the slap mark and lowered his head in shame, the sting causing him to wince. "Oh my, you poor thing, here, let's get you cleaned up" she told him, before holding out a hand and helped him up. "Oh, th, thank you very much" he managed "The name's Nanami, and you are?" she asked "Crona...it's very nice to meet you, Nanami Sempai" he managed, before she gestured him to follow her, and they both walked to a sink area in the courtyard. "Wait here, I'll be right back with an icepack for your cheek" she told him as he smiled. _'Wow, Miss Nanami seems soo nice'_ he thought as she walked off. Mitsuru saw her leave Crona there, and blinked upon recognizing him. The young blonde was about to go over, but soon hid upon seeing Nanami's three female groupies, who were approaching Crona and soon stood before him.

"Um, c, can I help you?" he asked, before he was greeted with a fierce, audible slap to the face, but luckily, he managed to grab the rim on the sink, to keep from falling, his injured cheek began to burn. He managed to force himself to glance up, and saw Nanami some ways behind them, grinning maliciously, as his eyes widened, tears brimming in the corners of them. "How dare you, you think you can just throw yourself at Saionji and Touga, you pink haired skank?" they scoffed. "N, no, you've got it all wrong, they came onto me" he protested helplessly, but they didn't seem to believe him. "You should be ashamed of yourself" Keiko snapped "yeah, you make the rest of us women look bad" Aiko spoke. "Yeah, what's wrong with you?...You're such a slut" Yuuko began "you better stay away from student counsel or else" Keiko threatened.

Crona cowered shaking "I, I'm not a" he began "what's going on here?" came a young male voice, causing the girls to gasp and turn to look towards the source of the voice. They seemed shocked when they saw him, the blue haired school genius and duelist, with the blonde haired boy at his side, who clicked the stop watch in their hand. "M, Miki sempai!" they gasped, before stepping back and soon scurried off. Miki sighed, before looking over at Crona "are you alright?" he asked worriedly "I'm Miki Kaoru, member of student counsel, and you are?" he asked, concern drenching his voice. Crona blinked and wiped his eyes, before gripping his arm, lowering his head and shivered, before forcing himself to look up, and forced a pleasant smile. "I'm Crona, the Chairman's personal assistant" he answered. "The Chairman….. wanted me to ask, if you'd be willing to join the rose duels again, on his behalf" Crona managed.

Miki's brows creased together, before he gently placed a hand onto Crona's shoulder "I'm really sorry, but I don't think there's going to be anymore rose duels, at least not for us" he began. "What, b, but why?!" Crona asked terrified "without the rose bride, there's really no point" he told Crona. "If you don't mind me asking, where did the rose bride go?" Crona asked "didn't the chairman tell you, a woman named Utena, became the rose bride's champion and fought End of the World, the next day the rose bride left the academy to go find her, and hasn't been seen since" he told Crona. Crona lowered his head "so that's it then?" he spoke sadly "I'm truly sorry, I really Wish I could help you" Miki told him, before watching worriedly as Crona walked away, seeming like he'd been beyond emotionally shattered. "Mitsuru? Can you follow him, and make sure he's alright?" Miki asked "okay Miki Sempai" Mitsuru told him, and calmly began to follow the pink haired duelist.

Crona managed to walk into the dueling forest, and paced in front of the gates. "This is a total disaster Ragnarok, what am I gonna do?" he spoke out worriedly. Mitsuru watched from his hiding place, before Crona suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes, and turned swiftly to look towards it. His pale eyes dimmed slightly, before he walked over towards it, and found a small book the size of the journal, to which he then knelt down picking it up. "Wait, please, d, don't read it" came a young boy's voice, and soon Crona saw the blonde get up, looking at him with a pleading look. "Don't read it, you mean, this is yours?" Crona asked, before Mitsuru nodded slightly. Crona looked at it "o, oh, I see...here, you should have this back" he told the blonde haired child, before handing it back to him. Crona then managed to straighten up and walked out, but the blonde followed him. "Th, thank you" Mitsuru managed, causing Crona to look back at him. Crona a managed a smile, before spotting the chairman and tensed.

_'Oh no, it's the chairman, what do I do? If he finds out I failed in my mission, he's going to punish me'_ he thought _'you run idiot' _came Ragnarok's voice in his mind. "F, forgive me, but I, I have to go now" Crona told him, before running off, in the opposite direction of the chairman. "H, hey, wait" Mitsuru called out, but it was too late, Crona had already run off. He had recognized the boy, as the one that had gotten hurt the night of his defeat against the chairman, and he wanted to not get this innocent boy involved, if he could help it. Death the Kid ran about the academy, before finally stopping near the green house, and gripped the sink to catch his breath. "I don't understand, I've searched everywhere, and still no sign of him" Kid told himself "Crona...where are you?" he wondered aloud. "Kid?" he heard a female voice call out and blinked, before looking over and saw Maka and Soul.

"Maka, Soul, what're you guys doing here?" he asked confused "any luck finding Crona?" Maka asked. "Not yet...what about you guys?" Kid asked Maka and Soul. Black Star and Tsubaki managed to walk back, and saw Kid, Maka, and Soul. "Oh, hey guys" he blurted out; as he casually strode over, and soon looked up, to see the two cowgirls walk over. "Looks like almost everyone's here then" Maka stated. "Not quite, Eruka's still sleeping in that dorm we fixed up" Kid managed. "We should probably head over there, considering it's starting to get dark" Maka stated. "Damn, I suppose you're right, well c'mon guys, it's this way" he told them, before he began walking back. It didn't take too long before he found the dorm, that he and Eruka were staying in and went inside, allowing the others to enter, before locking the door behind him. "Eruka I'm back, and it looks like the others found us" he called out. Eruka groaned before waking up, and tiredly walked out. "Oh wow, really? How long was I out?" she asked, before seeing the others "did you guy's find Crona?" she asked them. "Not yet, but don't worry Eruka, we will" Kid told her.

Crona wandered about, and though he dreaded it, he forced himself to return to the Chairman's residence. He attempted to sneak back into his room, but soon felt a pair of eyes on him. "Crona?" came the smooth voice, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Come here" came the chairman's voice, as Crona turned to face him, looking frightened. "Well? Did you find the members of student counsel?" he began, to which Crona gripped his arm tighter and glanced away. "They said, that they won't take part in the duels" he mournfully confessed "is that so?" Akio began, suddenly wrapping his arms around Crona, and began stroking his hair. "You know what that means; don't you?" he began, as Crona's eyes widened in horror. Akio's hand suddenly gripped the roots of Crona's hair, jerking his head roughly back. "Ow, you're hurting me" Crona begged "I'm sorry Crona, but it looks like I'm going to have to punish you again" he told the pink haired swordsman. "P, please, no, don't punish me again, it hurts too much, I'll do anything" Crona begged, before Akio let go.

"Take off your clothes, unless you want them to get dirty again" he told him. Crona looked him horrified, trembling, before lowering his head, to hide the shame on his face, as he brought up his trembling hands, about to undo his clothes. "Wait, stop, I've got a much better idea" Akio told him, before the chairman calmly grinned and moved over, to which he then transformed into the prince, and calmly walked over to him. "Good, you're beginning to understand, that resisting me, would make things much worse for you, perhaps, you're not a lost cause after all" he told the boy. "Please" Crona began weakly "yes? What is it?" he asked, sounding sympathetic "I could be your new rose bride… y, you said, you needed one, r, right?" he began, as Akio blinked, he knew the boy was right, but soon his eyes dimmed, and he embraced the young boy.

"Crona...don't you understand? You could never be my rose bride...you do know that, don't you?" he told him. "Why not?" he asked weakly "how could you ever be the rose bride Crona...you're a boy" he told him, before feeling Crona lower his head more. "But the others said, they don't see a point in the rose duels, without a new rose bride" he confessed. Akio smirked, and held out his palm "Crona, you said you wanted to make me feel good right? Well? What're you waiting for?" he told the pink haired boy, who looked up at him scared. "Wh, what?! I, I can't, I, I don't know how to" Crona began, before Akio let go, and took Crona's chin grinning. "You can start by undressing me, surely you can do That much right?" he asked, to which Crona blushed darkly, blinking scared. Crona trembled, before he forced himself to walk over to the prince, and began to unbutton the man's shirt, before the man stopped him, as it slid open.

Akio went over to the couch and sat down on it "Crona, come here" he told him before Crona came over, and Akio sat him down. He took Crona's hand, and placed them onto his pants. "Crona looked up at him pleadingly, not wanting to, but he saw the glare, and reluctantly undid the prince's pants, and had to pull out the man's member, to which he shivered looking at it. "I, it's soo big, what am I supposed to do with this?!" he asked innocently, before the man ran a hand through Crona's hair. "Try licking it" he told him, Crona felt this was wrong, but he didn't want to make the prince angry, so he leaned in and licked it, the man seemed to not be satisfied. "You call that licking? Put some effort into it" he threatened.

Crona trembled, tears forming in his eyes, and forced himself to slide his tongue along it, before the man gripped him by the roots of the hair, and forced it into Crona's mouth. The pink haired boy nearly gagged at first, trying to pull away. 'M, master, I can't breathe, please stop' he managed, but the man began forcing Crona to suck him off, as the helpless swordsman tried to pull free. Akio suddenly groaned loudly, and Crona nearly screamed, his eyes widening at the feeling, and Akio pulled himself out, as Crona covered his mouth with a hand, and coughed out some white fluid.

Akio saw Crona cough it out and grew enraged, grabbing Crona, and pulled on his arm tightly. "Crona, you were supposed to swallow it" he lectured "but it's all thick and sticky, and it tastes gross" Crona complained. "Oh, does it now?" Akio began, before shoving him back and glared darkly at him, grinning. "Okay then Crona, for not appreciating my gift to you, your punishment will continue, remove your clothes ...now" he spoke sternly. Crona gasped before he stepped back slightly. He didn't want to anger the prince further, so he undid the collar, and unzipped the dress, allowing it to slowly slid off of his body and onto the ground, hugging his frail form shaking, as his cheeks burned in shame.

"That's better now get over here" he told Crona, but the pink haired swordsman was too embarrassed to move. Akio got up and grabbed Crona by the arm, and threw him down upon the couch, before seized the boy, forcibly positioning him and grinned darkly. "I'll teach you, to not disobey me" he hissed venomously, before he began thrusting in hard, and began violating and molesting Crona's body. Crona screamed in pain, before his began crying, and pleading, until the prince gave a final thrust, and Crona cried out, before collapsing. White fluid leaking out of his frail body and mouth, as he then passed out from the pain. Akio calmly cleaned himself up, contemplating what to do, before he grinned and walked back. He picked up the collapsed boy and carried him to the bathroom, where cleaned him up and redressed him. Before carrying him to the boy's bedroom and tucked him in, and moved the pink locks out of his face.

Crona groaned softly and awoke after a few hours, and saw the prince sitting on the bed. "A, Akio sama" he stammered, and tried to shield himself with the blanket. "I've been thinking about what you said Crona, and perhaps I've been too harsh on you" he began. "R, really?" Crona asked shivering "I mean it's not your fault, that the student counsel don't have proper incentive to fight, which gave me an idea" he began. "Y, you do?" he asked, not liking the look on the prince's face "if they won't do it willingly, then we're just gonna have to make them" he told the pink haired boy, causing Crona's brows to crease together worriedly. "H, how are you gonna do that?" he asked worriedly cowering slightly. "I'm going to build a new rose counsel, they will be the order of the black rose, and you're going to deliver my messages to them, starting with the order for them to destroy the student counsel" he finished, causing Crona's eyes to widen shaking, as he stared at Akio in sheer horror.


	9. Chapter 9: Reality's Distortion

Chapter 9: Reality's Distortion

The light illuminated the dormitory in a pleasant glow, as the group sat on the couches. Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki sat next to each other, where as Soul sat on the other couch, to which Black Star had sat himself down, next to the white haired weapon. On the other side of the blue haired assassin sat the ever bubbly Patty. While Death the Kid sat in an arm chair, appearing to be in very deep thought. Eruka calmly walked in and set down some glasses filled with drinks, which she calmly handed each one to the people sitting down, before sitting down herself and began to drink her own drink. The meisters and their weapons, calmly accepted their drinks and sipped from them, all except for Kid, who simply glared at his glass "Kid, what's with you, aren't you thirsty?" Soul asked arching a brow. Kid didn't seem to respond, his gaze darkening more, before his forced himself to gulp it down and stood up. "I'm going out for a bit" he spoke suddenly, causing them to look at him. "Where are you going?" Liz asked worriedly, to which Kid stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I just need some fresh air, don't worry Liz, I won't be long" he told her before walking out.

He walked about the campus and saw a forest, figuring a midnight stroll through the woods might help him clear his thoughts, he walked over towards it. There his eyes instantly widened upon seeing a figure standing before the gate. The stranger had a pale slender hand visible to the young reaper, one which seemed to be shivering slightly, with a strange black signet ring on their finger, wearing a black uniform, and short slightly messy hair. Not sure why they looked soo familiar, he inched closer as silently as he could muster. However, as he got just close enough, he quickly recognized that unsymmetrical pink hairstyle almost instantaneously. Kid carefully walked towards them, but swiftly hid upon hearing footsteps, and to Kid's surprise, he saw an elegant man walk over, placing their hand on the young stranger's shoulder. "I, I can't do it…forgive me…please" the frail voice begged, causing Kid's eyes to widen in shock, he knew that voice 'Crona?!' he thought frantically, as he saw the pink haired duelist turn to face the elegant man pleadingly, he looked terrified, moments before the man pinned him against the gate.

"Can't or won't Crona" the man spoke darkly, to which Crona's innocent eyes teared up "please, don't make me do this, they don't deserve it, what am I supposed to do?!" he begged. "You kill them, swallow their souls, I don't care what you do, just destroy them" the man scolded. Crona trembled in distress "please….isn't there another way?" he pleaded. "They made their choice, and I made mine, don't forget your role in all this, or do I need to remind you again" the man scolded. "N, no please, a, anything but that, please, it hurts when you punish me, and I don't think I can deal with that right now" he panicked. "Shut up Crona" the man hissed, clasping a hand over his mouth, and glanced about cautiously, before letting go. "You really need to learn to keep your voice down" he hissed, before seeing Crona almost on the verge of tears. Akio then hugged the boy close to him; before he placed his mouth over Crona's, and allowed his hand to slide down, holding the boy to him tightly. Crona's eyes clenched shut, his hands shaking, but he knew better then to push him off. Kid's eyes widened in horror, before noticing Crona's body language, he didn't want it like Kid had thought, causing Death the Kid's eyes to dim murderously. 'You Bastard, how dare you touch poor Crona like that, you'll pay for this' Kid thought murderously, before he watched them walk off, and decided to secretly follow them, to which he soon saw them head into the chairman's residence.

He knew for sure now where Crona was being held prisoner, now all he'd have to do is to go tell the others, but he didn't feel like waiting, as he found himself running over the tower like residence. The young reaper then leapt onto the skateboard, and carefully scaled up the side of the building. Crona had made it to his bedroom and sat down, lowering his head. "I screwed up Ragnarok" he spoke weakly, causing Death the Kid to pause, his golden spheres widening, upon hearing that familiar frail voice. 'Crona?!' he thought quickly, before he glanced over through the window, and saw Crona sobbing into his hands. The young shinigami felt a boiling rage, welling up within himself, seeing how helpless and scared Crona looked, and wanting to severely punish whoever was responsible, as his eyes dimmed. He had to know who hurt Crona, as he managed to catch the ledge, and crept into the room. "So, this is where you've been hiding is it?" Kid spoke casually, causing Crona to feel a pulse of horror. The pink haired swordsman looked up at Death the Kid, as if seeing the young reaper was the most horrific thing ever, causing Death the Kid to flinch. "Crona? Wha, why are you looking at me like that?" Kid asked, as Crona got up and gripped his arm tightly.

"What're you doing here?" he asked seeming terrified "what do you mean what am I doing here? I came to take you back to the academy" Kid answered. Upon hearing this, Crona's gaze seemed to darken, despite the scared look on his face and how badly he was trembling. "You shouldn't be here!" Crona snapped causing the raven haired reaper to be taken aback "but Crona I" Kid began to protest helplessly. "You need to leave here Now!" Crona snapped more fiercely, his shaking getting worse. "I'm not leaving here without you Crona, none of us are" Kid snapped defiantly. "Just forget about me okay?! Take the others and get out of here, while you still can, before he finds out you're here, please Kid, I'm begging you" he spoke sounding defeated, the fear clearly emanating in his frail voice. Kid's eyes dimmed, as he abruptly seized the young swordsman's arm "you're hiding something from me aren't you? What aren't you telling me Crona?!" he demanded "nothing, just leave me alone" Crona protested helplessly.

"What aren't you telling me?! Answer me Crona!" Kid insisted sharply. "Stop it Kid, let go of me" Crona begged "not until you tell me what is going on here, what happened to you?!" the black haired reaper demanded. Crona continued to try to pull away, but suddenly looked at Death the Kid, his eyes widened in shock. He trembled feeling his heart race, as he gasped softly in surprise. The shame and guilt was too much, as he could no longer gaze into those determined golden spheres. He forced himself to look away, to try to hide the hurt from him, but it was no use. He felt his cheeks burn, as he bit his pale knuckle, trying to keep himself from giving in, he couldn't involve Kid, Crona didn't want to risk putting the reaper in danger like that.

Death the Kid watched the resistance in Crona, something definitely was wrong, but how could he get Crona to give in and tell him, what was causing him to seem soo afraid. "Crona?" Kid began softly, before Crona began to tremble, gripping his arm tightly, his head lowering, as a couple tears fell down. Kid blinked surprised, seeing the pain and anguish from Crona, his own gaze darkening. "Crona" he began again, gently seizing Crona's shoulders "listen to me, we need to get you back to the DWMA, you'll be safe there, please Crona, let me help you, I can't bear to see you like this" Kid professed. The young reaper's caring words caused Crona to stop and look up at him, tears flowing from his pale eyes. Kid saw the pain in the young swordsman's pale eyes, and pulled Crona towards him, wrapping the frightened frail swordsman into his comforting embrace. Crona's eyes widened in shock, but he knew there was no sense in fighting it; they weren't going to listen to his warnings. All he wanted was to protect them, but they were not appearing to want to let him, he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. "Kid" he uttered softly, causing Kid to glance at him, but he refused to let go. "I don't understand, why did you all come here, I did warn you about this place didn't I, you knew this place was dangerous, and that you could end up trapped here, didn't you, so why?" Crona managed to say helplessly.

"How can you not understand it yet? They care about you Crona, and so do I" he explained, as he hugged Crona tighter. Crona could feel the reapers warmth, and felt his cheeks burn furiously. 'He's soo warm and kind to me, I don't deserve it, I'm always soo afraid, I thought I couldn't be afraid anymore …but I was wrong, I'm terrified of Akio's wrath, more than I ever was of Lady Medusa's' Kid felt a frail shivering hand, slide up hesitantly on his back, and clenched the fabric of his jacket, as Crona shivered chortling sobs. "I…I can't, I'm too scared Kid, if I speak ill of him, I'll be punished again, and I don't think I can handle that right now" he pleaded "please, you need to leave, you'll be safer if he doesn't find you here" Crona spoke weakly.

"Crona, that man that I saw you with, tell me, who is he? Is he the man you're soo afraid of?" Death the Kid inquired, in a soft yet stern manner. Crona couldn't allow himself to say it, as he hugged onto Kid tighter, the young reaper could feel Crona's heart racing in terror, and hugged him even tighter. "Crona, I promise you, I will find a way to protect you, when I find out who's hurting you, I swear I'll" he began, but there was a sudden knock on the door, causing Crona to stiffen, and shakily look towards the door, shaking worse. "Crona? Is everything alright?" came a smooth male voice "who is th" Kid began, but Crona panicked and covered the reaper's mouth with a hand.

"Oh, y, yes, Everything's alright, I mean, I, I'm fine" Crona managed nervously. His pale gaze locked on the door, not wanting Akio to come in "Sorry, I thought I heard you yelling about something" came the male voice. Crona tensed more, icy beads of sweat appearing on his face, as he forced a nervous smile. "Huh? Um n, no, that wasn't me, I'm fine, h, honest" Crona protested nervously. He tensed seeing the handle to the door moved slightly but soon stopped "alright, I suppose I'll leave you be for the moment, but I would like to speak with you, when you're able to, it's about what we discussed earlier" came the smooth voice, before Crona turned paler, his shaking became even worse. "Y, yes sir, I understand" he managed, forcing himself to keep the quivering out of his voice.

He absently placed a hand onto Kid's chest and moved closer to him, keeping his terrified gaze towards the door, before hearing the man leave and glanced at Kid. Realizing the placement of his hands, he moved back a little, lowering his hand from Kid's lips. "Who was that?" Kid inquired, but Crona looked at him, with a broken expression in his eyes. "Please Kid, listen to me, you need to leave now okay?" Crona begged "what, but why, I don't understand" Death the Kid told him, but Crona looked at him in a desperate manner. "Kid please, before you get me in trouble, I can't have him know you're here" Crona explained worriedly. Death the Kid watched the pink haired boy, and his golden spheres widened, before placing his hands onto Crona's shoulders. "Listen to me Crona, whatever's bothering you I can help you, but you have to tell me what I'm up against" Kid explained "I can't…..at least, not yet…I can't keep him waiting too long, or he'll get suspicious of my loyalty, and I can't have that right now" Crona explained. "Crona" Kid protested, seizing him into a hug "I'm not letting anyone hurt you again, do you understand?" Death the Kid told him. "I don't understand" Crona uttered softly "let me protect you Crona" Kid confessed causing Crona to tense, shaking as his eyes widened. He felt his cheeks burning, as small tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes.

'This feeling, it feels like something, I feel that I need to remember, but why can't I? What's happening to me?...something…isn't right' his thoughts echoed softly "K, Kid I" he began, before hugging him back. "I'll be alright, just please, go back to the others, and tell them that I'm alright, and please, tell them Not to come after me" Crona pleaded softly. Death the Kid blinked, upon feeling Crona hug him, and felt a dark burning in his cheeks, before blinking confused. His golden spheres widened more, when Crona lifted his head to look up at the raven haired shinigami, causing their lips to be in mere breath distance of one another. Death the Kid trembled, wanting to grab the pink haired swordsman and make Crona his, tensing at the thought, as he quickly forced himself to look away. "I, I, guess, th, then, I'd better be going, though to be honest Crona, I really don't like the idea, of y'know just leaving you here like this" Death the Kid stammered. Crona moved away from him and sighed remorsefully, gripping his arm and lowering his head, before turning away.

"I'll be fine, I really mustn't keep my master waiting" Crona confessed sadly, before leaving the room "Crona wait, there's something I need to" Death the Kid protested, but Crona didn't seem to hear him, as the door closed behind him. "Tell you" Death the Kid finished in defeat, before he sighed and summoned Beelzebub, and jumped out the window. He made his way back to the dorm, where he and the others were staying at. 'What was I thinking? T, to think that I almost' Kid thought, and absently a hand went over his mouth, golden spheres widening, feeling the burning sensation flooding his cheeks. Soon he found himself running back to the dorm, as fast as his slender legs could carry him, until he reached the dorm and kicked the door open, causing the others to jump and look over, as they soon realized it was the raven haired shinigami.

"Kid what the hell?! Are you Trying to give us all a heart attack?!" Maka blurted out, before she noticed his head had sunken forward, and he didn't seem to be responding, causing the cream haired meister to blink confused. She set down her drink and got up, before carefully walking over to him "um Kid? Hey, are you okay?" she asked softly, before noticing he had a determined glare, as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Where have you been Kid, we were beginning to worry about you" Liz commented. "I found Crona" Kid spoke abruptly, causing them to all look very surprised. "Are you serious?" asked the white haired weapon "no way, you mean, you actually found him?!" Black Star blurted out. "You found Crona? That's great, so where is he then?" Maka asked, before Kid looked strait at her. "Maka, can I speak to you in private please?" he asked her suddenly. She was about to protest, but after seeing the look on his face; she managed a nod and followed him, into the only bedroom there. "Kid what's going on?" she asked him "Maka, listen to me very carefully, something's very wrong with this place, surely you've noticed it haven't you?" he asked her. "Well, now that you mention it, there does seem to be something strange about this place, though I can't quite put my finger on it as of yet, why do you ask?" she managed. "Yes, Eruka wasn't kidding, when she told us that Crona's acting strangely" he spoke, turning away from Maka, absently sliding a hand into his pocket, as he stuck a usual pose for himself. "What do you mean by that, how did he seem to you?" she managed to ask him.

"Someone's controlling him Maka, and it's not Medusa this time" he answered, seeming to clench his hands into fists. Maka's eyes widened in horror, remembering how Medusa had manipulated Crona, and saw Death the Kid's reaction. "Someone other than Medusa, but if what you're saying is true, then who is he taking orders from?" she asked. "Crona wouldn't say who it was, but someone clearly is manipulating him, and apparently it's a man this time" Kid managed to answer. "How do you know that?" Maka asked "Crona wouldn't tell me who it was, but his reaction to that man's voice that I heard, was most certainly proof enough" Kid confessed. "So, do you even know where he is now?" she inquired "yes, but it is probably best if we wait till morning" he answered.

Maka wasn't sure she liked that idea, but managed a nod "okay, tomorrow we'll go over, and try to see if we can seek an audience with Crona" she told him, before she made her way for the door. "Maka, may I request something of you?" Death the Kid asked suddenly, causing Maka to blink confused, as she stopped and glanced over. "Please don't tell the others about this, but when I was there, I suddenly got these disturbing thoughts in my head, and I can't seem to make sense of them" he managed, causing Maka to blink confused. "Disturbing thoughts, like what?" she asked, before she saw Kid shaking, his cheeks turning a dark crimson "I saw myself being inappropriate to Crona, a, almost like, I wanted to make him mine, I don't understand, where did these horrendous thoughts come from?!" Kid blurted out, gripping the roots of his hair almost in torment. Maka blinked before moving over to Death the Kid. "Um Kid? Are you alright?" she asked "how can I possibly be alright Maka? Clearly something must be wrong with me, for me to be imagining such horrible things, I…I feel sick just thinking about what that bastard's probably doing to him right now, if anything happens to Crona, I won't be able to forgive myself, I can't let that happen, I, I just can't, I" Death the Kid panicked worse, causing Maka to stop and grab his shoulders. "Kid pull yourself together, we came her to find Crona and get him back to the academy, we're going to rescue him, now snap out of it, because we need you to focus, you're a shinigami aren't you? Then act like one, and help us rescue Crona" she demanded, before suddenly the door opened. Maka blinked and looked over, as Death the Kid tensed and looked over, only for the two of them to see Eruka standing in the doorway blinking. "oh, gosh ribbit, I'm sorry guys, am I interrupting something?" she managed. "Oh, no, it's fine Eruka, is there something you needed?" Maka managed to ask. "Uhh yeah, your little boyfriend with the white hair, wanted me to find out what was taking you soo long, miss Maka" she managed. Maka blinked and thought of Soul instantly "boyfriend?!" Maka blurted out dumbfounded, before blushed darkly. "S, Soul is Not my boyfriend" she protested, before getting up and walked over to Eruka. "Um, can you talk to him, Kid seems to be bothered by something" she told the blue haired witchling.

Eruka blinked but moved aside, in order to allow Maka to exit the room, before looking over at Kid and closed the door, glancing outside as she did. "Sooo reaper….what did I miss exactly?" she asked, before Kid looked over at her. "Stay out of it witch, this matter doesn't concern you" he spoke coldly. "Hey, now hold on here, I'm trying to help you out here, you don't have to be a jerk about it" she snapped, before she folded her arms over her chest. "Keep disrespecting me reaper, and I will leave, you got that?" she scolded, before he flinched and saw her about to leave. Before he could stop himself, he got up and seized her from behind into a hug. "Wait, I'm sorry Eruka, I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to feel right now, seeing Crona again, made me feel things I never felt before, horrible things, I'm scared" Death the Kid confessed. Eruka blinked and blushed, and was about to smack him off, but stopped hearing his words. "Okay? But I'd suggest you let go of me though, before you grab me in a way that you'll regret" she commented, causing him to let go and stepped back, allowing her to turn to face him.

"Oh right, s, sorry about that, I guess I'm really not feeling like myself, at least not since we got here anyway" he confessed. "Well snap out of it, you came here to save your friend Crona didn't you?" Eruka asked him. "Yes, that is true, but I'm afraid of what I'll do to him, if I see him again" Kid confessed gripping his arms. "Uhhhh, what do you mean exactly?" she asked worriedly. Crona felt a hand absently go over his heart, and a sorrow filled expression remained in his eyes, before seeing Ragnarok in his reflection, but as the duelist version of him. "Hey listen up you moron" came the reflection's voice, causing Crona's eyes to widen in shock. "Ragnarok?!" Crona blurted out, before moving closer "I, is that you?" Crona asked, quivering a little as he approached. The duelist suddenly vanished from the reflection, and appeared beside him. "You better not be thinking of going up against the prince" Ragnarok spoke "but I can't stay here, my friends are waiting for me, we don't belong here Ragnarok" Crona told him, his voice weak and full of sorrow.

"What if we do belong here, think about it Crona, who's to say this wasn't what we were meant to do all along?" Ragnarok spoke grinning slightly. "I don't think, I like where you're going with this Ragnarok" Crona stated "we could stay here Crona" Ragnarok spoke smoothly into Crona's ear, sliding his hands over Crona's shoulders. Crona's eyes widened, seeing the demented duelist's glowing crimson orbs, and that sadistic smirk "think of the freedom we could have, to do what we want, the power of miracles and that which is eternal, don't you want to know what it'd feel like, to have that kind of power? Think about it, with power like that, you wouldn't have to be afraid anymore" Ragnarok cooed. Crona trembled shaking fearful "easy for you to say Ragnarok, you're not the one he punishes at night, I just want to go home, and forget any of this ever happened" Crona confessed, a few stray tears slid down his pale cheeks. "Then how about something even sweeter?" Ragnarok spoke venomously into Crona's ear "what are you suggesting Ragnarok?" he asked, his submissiveness growing, and it scared him as his voice became frail. "What I'm saying Crona, is lets play along, until just the right moment, than together we'll kill the prince and swallow his soul" Ragnarok spoke sinisterly into his ear. Crona felt like his heart nearly stop, and felt as though his veins were turning to ice "b, but Ragnarok, we don't kill people anymore, it's wrong remember, what would Maka and the others think, if I started killing again?" he spoke softly. "You Do want to be free of him don't you? and besides" Ragnarok spoke, before his sadistic grin turned psychotic. "His soul looks very tasty if you ask me" Ragnarok spoke, causing Crona to gasp in shock, and pushed himself away from the duelist. "N, no, no, you're wrong, stop it, I don't want to hear anymore, leave me alone" Crona complained, before hearing a knock on the door, making the frightened swordsman whirl around. "Y, yes? Wha, what is it?" he asked, shaking as he gripped his arm tightly "Crona, is now a bad time?" came the prince's voice "oh, um, n, no, no, everything's fine" he spoke, before the door opened and he saw Akio walk in.

"Crona, come here" he told Crona, grabbing the boy' wrist and pulled him over to him swiftly, embracing the pink haired swordsman. "Crona" Akio began, as a malicious smirk crossed his majestic lips "you're shaking, you're not afraid of me are you?" Akio cooed sadistically into Crona's ear, causing the boy to blush darker, and shivered worse. "Would it be terrible if I did?" Crona asked. Akio moved closer and lifted Crona chin as he smirked "do you think me wicked Crona?" he asked smoothly, Crona's eyes widened feeling terrified, gazing into those intimidating emerald spheres. "Wha, what I think doesn't matter" Crona managed "oh but it does Crona, don't you understand how much you mean to me by now?" Akio cooed smoothly. Crona gasped softly, his cheeks burning darkly, Akio surprised him by planting a kiss onto the young boy's head, and gently let go. "Get some rest, you're going to need the energy" he told him before leaving the room. Crona heard the door lock from the outside backing up, suddenly jumping upon feeling two hands upon him. "Patience Crona, it'll all be over soon….understand?" came a venomously smooth female voice as Crona jolted and shook terrified "N, no….. I, it can't be" he whispered horrified, as he turned to look behind him "mother?!"


End file.
